Monster Among Monsters
by Exorelix
Summary: After getting betrayed and sent through a nasty jump through timespace, an alternate world where monsters live among humans, is not something the Unchained Predator would expect to land in. But there may be a reason as to why he was sent here in the first place. Nevertheless, he will rip and tear, until it is done.
1. A New World

**They are rage,**

**Brutal,**

**Without mercy.**

**But you,**

**You will be worse...**

**Rip and tear...**

**Until it is DONE.**

-

The familiar voice forced him awake.

The first thing he felt, was pain. Coursing through his joints. He struggled to make a sense of where he is.

The pain was troublesome, but he had gone through worse. His vision was blinded with a bright light. Covering his eyes with his hand, he realized where he was now.

Gone were the barren red landscapes of Mars, gone were the endless assortment of corridors and machinery that make up the Argent facility, gone were the familiar landscape of Hell, instead in his eyes, he saw trees, grass, and other lush green wildlife covering the view.

For a second, he thought he was back at Argent D' Nur, how it used to be anyway, but that would be impossible. His world was long gone, there was nothing else he could do to save it. Except to hunt **them** down to extinction.

Taking the first step, he started walking among the trees, taking in the fresh air seeping from the outside into his helmet. He thought about opening his helmet now and enjoying the breeze, but there could be an Imp lurking nearby, waiting for the right moment to strike.

After spending eons fighting in Hell, one can never be too careful, or too paranoid.

He had come to the conclusion that he was now on Earth, however ridiculous it might seem. He simply couldn't think of any other place that could resemble where he is now. For a second, he wondered if he might be in heaven, but that would mean he had died, which meant he had failed in his conquest to exterminate **them **from existence, and he didn't like that.

Checking his inventory, he was relieved that all his weapons were still intact, though even if it comes down to it, he wouldn't mind using his fists alone, as long as it did the job.

He started sprinting.

The pain now gone, he started finding his way out of the forest and searching for any signs of civilization. If he was indeed on Earth, there could be a chance of a possible demonic invasion happening at any moment. And if there was, he needed to stop it before it is too late. He doesn't want to risk another Mars.

The green visage became thinner, until he heard the sounds of vehicles. He looked up and saw tall structures from the horizon, most likely buildings, which meant he was getting close.

Finally leaving the forest behind, he stumbled upon...a peculiar sight to behold.

For one, the vehicles, the buildings, they all seemed to be primitive compared to the technological advancements at Mars, which doesn't make sense. The people of Earth, according to Hayden, had grown dependent on Argent energy to power pretty much everything. Yet, he didn't see a single piece of technology here that would utilize Argent energy. It felt as though he had travelled back in time, as ridiculous as that sounds.

But that wasn't what bewildered him the most.

Humans with long ears walking around, some with furry limbs and tails, others having scales on their skin and wings, even some of them only have one eye, or a third eye on their foreheads. They all possess animalistic features to separate them from normal humans, he could swear he even saw one with a snake body for legs.

What. The. Hell.

He must be dreaming.

He must definitely be dreaming.

But how could he, if he wasn't asleep?

Perhaps that dimensional tethering had messed up his sight, or he hadn't had enough rest, which wouldn't make sense for a being who had fought Hell for millenia without sleep.

The humans that he can recognize go about their daily lives, as if not caring about the particular "demihumans" walking among them, as if they're used to it. Some of them even looked at him funny, saying he was some sort of cosplayer or "chuunibyou", whatever those mean. And he overheard some of them calling him a "liminal", again, he had no idea what it meant.

Just then, he heard static inside his own helmet, and several ominous symbols and digital animations began forming on his visor, followed by the word "CALIBRATING" displayed in the middle of his vision. A familiar voice reached his ears.

"Tr...ttrik..ttik...cali-..b...-ting...ttrik-ttik. Calibration complete. Greetings Doomslayer, I am VEGA."

VEGA? Oh right, he did save a copy of VEGA's AI into his own suit back in Mars. Though he wondered how the AI managed to function in his suit.

"You might be having questions about my circumstances, and to answer them: I have recalibrated my processing capacity to function on your Praetor Suit. 99% of my primary functions are no longer operational due to your suit's limited space, however I am still capable of monitoring your vitals and surroundings using your suit's scanner, should you wish me to be of assistance."

He wasn't sure if he even needed VEGA for now, but to know that he now has an AI to accompany him in this alternate Earth, doesn't sound so bad.

"Analyzing...analyzing...analysis complete. Doomslayer, I detected a large quantity of organisms with strange physical traits currently in your location. They harbor humanlike appearance, yet possess different nonhuman traits that range from slightly pointed ears to animal appendages, and even whole human limbs replaced with animal ones. Judging from their behaviour, they seem to coexist peacefully among humans here. Which might suggest that they have integrated into the current human society. It is not known if the same can be said everywhere else on Earth, but it is safe to assume that this not the Earth that we are familiar with. I am unable to detect any UAC-based technology within the area, and the vehicles nearby that I have analyzed uses traditional fossil fuel instead of Argent energy, which shouldn't be plausible."

So his hunches were true. This is **not **the same Earth the UAC was from. Somehow, he managed to travel to a different dimension.

A dimension where the UAC might not exist.

Which means there was no demonic invasion in the first place.

For the first time in possibly eons...the Doomslayer felt lost. He was far away from his home dimension, that damned robot Hayden with his Crucible possibly doing god knows what, and there's nothing he could do about it.

On the other hand, here it is, a world untouched by **them**. A world so peaceful it reminded him of his own homeworld.

"I have discovered something else peculiar about the nonhumans roaming around our current location. Further analysis showed very faint traces of Argent energy stored within their bodies. It is almost unnoticeable, but it is present."

His eyes widen. Argent? Here?

There is only one other race he knows of that possesses Argent in their blood, and it is the one he swore to destroy.

His instincts told him to conjure a Combat Shotgun, but VEGA insisted otherwise.

"Before you act, Doomslayer, allow me to inform you that these nonhumans, while they do possess faint traces of Argent energy, are not in any way related to the demons you once fought. Their biology is vastly different, and it appears they are rather peaceful with humans based on my current observation. Perhaps it is best if you do not engage them, at least at the moment so as to not attract any unwanted attention. After all, we are currently in a populated area with an established society, and therefore it is not advised for you to act, "you", in our current position."

He did not like what VEGA is suggesting, but he cannot deny that the AI is correct in a way. So far, none of these humanlike creatures have decided to act aggressive yet, which is not like how demons would act. Otherwise, this town would be filled with Gore Nests already.

So he decided to comply. Stuck in an alternate Earth, the Doomslayer felt truly lost. He wasn't sure if VEGA could somehow get him back to his original dimension, and he knew such a feat would be impossible, considering the lack of UAC technology in this Earth.

So he kept walking, wandering through the streets, with no sense of purpose. The civilians around him gave questioning glances, probably due to the strange armor he was wearing. Some were even disgusted and distanced themselves away. Makes sense, since he hadn't actually washed his suit since coming here, and the smell of rotten demonic blood would be present by now.

As he was walking, he realized that there was a commotion in the streets. He saw civilians running away in a single direction, with several men in uniforms, possible law enforcement, accompanying them. Something bad must have happened for so many people to evacuate at the same time, so he did what no one else would. He ran the opposite direction.

Meanwhile...

A squad of policemen had formed a perimeter around a local adult store. Six orcs, all armed, were holed up in said store and holding several employees and customers hostage. As of now, the local police could not do anything to restrain the criminals since they are non-human, and the Interspecies Exchange Bill forbids humans from harming another liminal. The media were restless, and the police were unsure what to do.

"Dammit, why can't we just go in and bust those bastards a new one!?" A rookie officer voiced his emotions out loud. He was answered by his senior, "How many times do I have to tell you, we CAN'T do anything!! The Bill doesn't allow us to. Yeah, I know it's bullshit, but the best we can do is wait for further instructions, and hope for the best." The officer looked to the store with a grim look in his eyes. The criminals currently have an upper hand, and god knows what they'll do to the hostages.

2 kilometres away from the scene, on top of a building, a lone purple-haired girl was currently observing the situation with the sniper rifle in her hands. She was wearing a yellow armor vest, and surprisingly had only one eye. Her vision was focused on the blinds of the store, waiting for her partner to do her role and execute the next part of the plan.

"Huh? What's that green guy doing-wait, he's running towards the store?"

However, her focus was interrupted by the strange sight of a green silhoutte running towards the store. The police didn't realize the entity as they weren't watching their backs.

Just as she realized this, the blinds of the store had been torn to reveal the inside of the store, where the police gazed their eyes on the horrifying and disgusting sight of a little girl shouting for help, only to be caught and sexually harassed by one of the orcs.

What the police didn't know, however, was that this was part of the MON squad's plan to handle this situation. But their plan was, needless to say, shattered, by the presence of a man in green armor.

"Huh? Hey, what are you-wait, stop!! Someone stop him!!" An officer who was on standby shouted to his fellow comrades. A strange man in green rushed towards the store, ignoring the shouts of every other police officer on guard, and even managed to pass through their perimeter.

The orc, who was busy fondling the body of an unwilling young girl, was surprised by the sudden appearance of a green entity, who was now dangerously close to the front window of the store they were in.

"Huh!? Who's that-w-wait, wait a minute-ARGH!!!"A steel fist connected with the orc's left cheek upon shattering the front window, and sending him flying towards a nearby book rack, surprising everyone in the store.

The police were jaw-dropped, the hostages were silent but scared, and the orcs who were responsible for the hostage situation, were petrified by the sight in front of them.

A lone faceless man in strange green armor just punched through a glass window and knocked out their leader, in one punch.

Over 2 kilometres away, a certain one eyed sniper was gaping at the sight.

"What the heck is that thing!?"

Back to the orcs...

"W-what are you waiting for!!? Open fire!!!" One of the orcs said out loud. They began opening fire on the, "thing" in front of them, only to find that the bullets were useless. If anything, they'd probably made it even more pissed.

The armored stranger suddenly became a blur, and before they realized it, he had gripped one of the orcs' neck. In his struggle, the orc in question stared into the faceless visor, and felt something he had never imagined would exist.

Rage.

Pure, unadulterated, unbridled rage.

"What the hell just happened!?" "Did-did you see that thing just there!?" "Boss, what do we do!?" The police were in panic. A random stranger in green just went into the store pass their perimeter without warning, and they were too late to do anything about it.

Suddenly, a loud crash can be heard vvg.

Everyone's attention were focused to a particular orc, now in bruises, on top of a damaged police car.

Somehow, someone managed to throw an adult orc 15 metres away, and onto a police car, severely wrecking it.

"AAAAAAH!!!" An inhuman scream can be heard from within the store. Another orc was thrown out the window and landed outside, covered with cuts and bruises, and his clothes completely tattered.

Inside the store, a fight was ensuing between four liminals and a green armored being.

Except it wasn't much of a fight, but more of a massacre.

VEGA had already reminded him not to use any firearms especially when there are civilians around, which annoyed him. But it didn't matter. His fists are more than enough.

The remaining pig-like creatures kept firing their rifles at him, wasting their ammo in a fruitless effort to penetrate his Praetor Suit.

He knew VEGA insisted otherwise, but he just couldn't help but be a little trigger-happy.

Pulling out the EMG Sidearm, he rapidly shot at all of the nonhumans. Their guns, not their torsos. A single shot is enough to dismantle each of the AKs they were holding. The nonhumans were baffled, trying to comprehend what just happened, though they didn't get a chance to when the Doomslayer quickly closed the distance and delivered a swift uppercut at one of their comrades, immediately knocking him out.

He moved like a blur, dashing through another, and punched him square in the stomach, forcing him to vomit his breakfast. He grabbed the nonhuman and threw him to the wall, effectively cracking said wall. Another closed in from behind him, trying to deliver a punch. He grabbed the incoming fist, and crushed it.

"UGH-AAAAGH!! My hand!!!" The pig's cry was cut short by a quick jab in the face, rendering him unconscious. The last nonhuman still standing, however, had the brains to plea for mercy instead. "Wait!!! I surrender!!! Please have mercy!!"

The green behemoth in front of him, merely stared at him in silence. Then, he started walking towards him, his fists still forming.

"W-wait a minute, I already surrendered!!! You-you can't hurt me-uugggh!!!" The orc found himself struggling for air, as he was held in the air by the man-no, **monster**'s tight grip. Even though he only saw a reflection of himself in the visor, he could feel a sense of bottomless fury radiating from underneath it. Then, he felt a metal surface hit his forehead, and everything went black.

The orc leader who passed out earlier, regained consciousness, only to be greeted by the sight of a green behemoth, the entire adult store practically trashed, and all of his fellow goons unconscious. Before he could even say anything, a metallic hand reached out to his neck, and he was lifted up to the sight of a faceless, bloodied visor.

"Ugh-aagh!!" Gasping desperately for air, he felt a metal surface hitting him square in the forehead. But he was still conscious. Not even having time to scream, he felt himself lifted in the air again and smashed down to the floor, repeatedly. As he felt every bone in his body turn to jelly, the orc found himself flying in the air, before kissing the solid asphalt and concrete below. He looked up, and saw endless number of human officers staring at him, their faces riddled with shock and terror.

That's when he realized, they were actually staring **behind** him.

He heard metal footsteps getting closer behind his back, and he looked back to see the green behemoth from earlier. At this point, the orc had lost all sense of rationality and tried his best to limp away from the green monster.

"No...no,NO!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! STAY BACK!!! YOU **MONSTER****!!!!**" The more he tried to crawl away, the more distance the monster managed to cover. Suddenly, the monster stopped in his tracks, and a weird-looking pistol materialized out of nowhere in his palm. The orc's eyes widened. He was going to get killed.

"H-HEY!!! FREEZE!!! PUT YOUR GUN DOWN!!!" All of the police officers aimed their guns toward the green stranger. They weren't sure if the stranger was a human or a liminal, but they couldn't allow anyone, even a criminal, to be shot dead by this behemoth.

Back inside the store, the young girl earlier, who had now changed appearance into a black skinned naked girl with long white hair, was unsure of what to do. Her comrade, who was pretending to be dead the whole time, had stopped pretending and were now also gazing at the scene unfolding with a mix of shock and curiosity. The hostages were still inside the store, too terrified to even move.

A loud sound of collapsing walls soon followed, and a large armored being emerged from the hole in the wall, only to be surprised by what she saw.

"...umm, was I too late? What happened?" Her team, however, was too focused on something else to even respond.

Ms. Smith, the person in charge of the whole hostage operation, stood among the police, her eyes trained upon the mysterious man, or liminal, in strange green armor.

In a matter of minutes, a single man managed to ruin her entire operation, while at the same time ironically, successfully apprehended the criminals, which was her team's intended goal in the first place, while displaying inhuman fighting prowess, all by himself. Said person is now, however, held at gunpoint by the entire police squad after somehow materializing a strange looking gun out of thin air, and almost killing one of the criminals, which is an act of crime itself.

And from what she could gather, the man in question does not intend to let go of his gun.

And here she was, hoping she could go through this day with the least amount of complications as possible.

Reality can be a bitch sometimes.


	2. Unwanted Circumstances

"Have you gotten the results?"

"We've managed to analyze his blood samples, Ms. Smith...after 4 tries."

"Care to elaborate?"

"The first 3 tries we used normal syringes to penetrate his skin, and even aimed for where we thought was the weakest spots...and they all broke. We had to use one with a diamond tip."

"...anything else interesting you can tell me about him?"

"You won't believe this, Ms. Smith...he is technically completely human, at least in appearance."

"What do you mean, he's completely human? Underneath all that metal, there's nothing strange about his looks? No hidden horns, tails, scales, fur, or anything extra?"

"Exactly. He looks like a completely normal human from an outside perspective. He could even be mistaken for some sort of bodybuilder. Visually, there's nothing that can classify him as a liminal. But his body composition, his muscular and skeletal strength...well, that's another story."

"Assuming the fact he managed to beat up six orcs at once, that's quite obvious. Care to elaborate more, doctor?"

"Well, we had him run a few physical tests to determine his physical capabilities...although when we brought him to the test site while handcuffed, he managed to break those cuffs easily before we could unlock it."

"Doesn't sound all that impressive."

"Those cuffs were designed with alloys created to be able to restrain fully adult ogres, ma'am."

"...duly noted. Anything else?"

"He was capable of lifting the equivalent of 1 ton of weight, with one hand. He could run faster than some of the best athletes on record, and he was able to keep it up for minutes without breaking a sweat. I know, I've seen it myself. What's even stranger is that his heartrate didn't increase by much throughout the whole test. For him, it was almost like a simple morning jog. Almost like he was pretty used to it."

Smith narrowed her eyes in concern. This, **man**, and that's using the broadest possible meaning of the word, is far beyond any normal human, and even most liminals. The idea that he could be an alien for outer space might actually sound plausible at this point, but he looked so **human**. It doesn't make sense.

"There is...something else, that you might be interested in hearing, ma'am."

Smith raised an eyebrow.

"Entertain me, then."

"We found an..unidentified element, coursing within his blood cells. Huge amounts of it, in fact. We couldn't assume much, buuut it is likely the same element can be found throughout his whole body."

"What do you mean, unidentified?"

"That's exactly it, ma'am. We've never seen anything like it before. It doesn't belong anywhere in the periodic table."

Now **that** really got her attention. An element not found anywhere on Earth, flowing inside this man's bloodstream? Somehow, that space alien theory is starting to sound credible.

"What about his suit?"

"We had our guys cleaned the suit from, whatever the stains were and...it's even more ridiculous, to put it simply. We performed all sorts of endurance tests on its surface, and we couldn't even put a scratch on it. It's like the metal itself is some sort of a Vibranium rip-off, pardon the reference. We also couldn't find any energy sources which could potentially power this suit, if it even requires one. Although we did found some strange markings and symbols we don't quite understand, including numbers which could indicate that it's potentially factory-made. Whatever it is, one thing's for sure: this suit is far more advanced than what humanity is currently capable of."

Okay, so that means space alien, or a Terminator from the future. Somehow, both of them sounded very much plausible at this point. It was grating on her mind. This man just shows up out of nowhere, ruined her operation, and everything about him just, baffled her. This wasn't enough. She needed to get some answers, one way or another.

She sighed. "...alright, bring him in."

The alarming sound of a phone broke her thoughts. It was the doctor's phone.

"This is Doctor Nasui speaking...huh?..what do you mean?...What!? How!?...uh huh...so what now?...oh...alright. Keep me in touch."

Smith had a curious look on her face. "Excuse me, doc. Is there something wrong?"

The doctor only sighed. "I'm afraid so, Ms. Smith...he's gone."

"...I beg your pardon?"

"The man in green. He..escaped. Somehow he got through all of our security personnel, bypassed the systems and escaped the facility. Additional reinforcements have been called in to begin a search. I could only hope he hadn't gone far, but knowing what he's capable of, our search may take much longer than necessary."

Smith frowned, her eyes narrowed. She may be lazy about her job, but she still takes it seriously. This man...is an enigma. It's hard to classify him as a liminal since he doesn't seem to originate from anywhere, and he was very much indistinguishable from a normal human from a stranger's perspective. He could be a danger to both humans and liminals alike, and his presence could affect Interspecies Exchange Bill which could bring negative consequences in the future. The relationship between humans and nonhuman species are quite fragile as it already is, all it would take is a small but deep cut, to sever the ties.

**Six hours before**

"L-LET GO OF THE GUN, SIR!!!" One of the police shouted, while aiming his sidearm towards the green behemoth that took out a group of orcs within the span of a minute.

The Doomslayer held his energy pistol aimed towards the orc's forehead, the one currently visibly shaking in terror while lying in front of him. He doesn't want to hurt these people, but he's also hesitant about letting the pigman who disgustingly tried to rape an underaged girl walk away, alive.

In the middle of all this tension, the voice of a particular AI surprised him. "I have calculated the best course of action for us to take in our current situation. Doomslayer, I suggest you de-materialize your weapon and listen to their demands. Your actions have caused a mental disturbance towards these officers and the civilians involved. The most efficient way would be to act friendly and be cooperative with the government forces in charge, at least for now. It is the only way to avoid possible casualties and further complications for ourselves."

No. He had been used once, and look where that got him. He does not intend to be used like a puppet, only to be betrayed again at the end. He still hadn't settled his score with Hayden. He intended to get his Crucible back, **one way or another.**

"I understand that you're hesitant about this plan, but I highly advice that you establish yourself as a friend towards these humans and nonhumans as well, rather than an enemy. We are in an unknown dimension outside the UAC's known influence. However, the presence of Argent energy in this world suggests that we may not be that far off from our home dimension. We are just as clueless about this place as they are about us. If we come to an understanding, perhaps some beneficial help or information could be gained, that is, if we can gain their trust. These humans are merely reacting naturally towards an anomaly they do not understand, they are **not** your enemy."

The Doomslayer didn't like this plan, not one bit. But he trusted VEGA. The AI was responsible for helping him repel the invasion on Mars, and giving him a way back to Hell, and deal the final blow to the Mastermind. He was grateful enough to even save a backup copy of VEGA before his imminent destruction, even though the AI itself wasn't bothered by its own suicide.

So for now, he would comply. He doesn't trust the humans, but the AI was never wrong, thus far. If the humans would dare try to betray him again, he could always just escape on his own volition.

It's not like they could stop him. Hell, even **Hell** couldn't.

He dematerialized his pistol. The orc in front of him surprisingly had already fainted. Probably due to fear.

"Uuhh...okay, put your hands up where I could see them!!!" One of the officers, still pointing their guns on him, demanded out loud. He put his hands up in the air. But it wasn't enough.

"Open your helmet."

A lone woman wearing sunglasses amongst the crowd of policemen demanded from the Doomslayer, just loud enough for him to hear. But he didn't like it. Asking him to remove his helmet is like asking someone to cut their own finger off. At least, that's what it felt like to him.

"I will not ask you again, open your helmet NOW."

He gritted his teeth, but he decided to comply anyway. He wouldn't want to hurt these people right now. They wouldn't be of much help anyway if their limbs are broken.

As a long hiss was heard, the helmet that he had never took off since his awakening was now detached from the rest of his armor, allowing his face to be seen by everyone. Needless to say, everyone was jaw-dropped.

From a female's perspective, he was, handsome in a way. He had a rough look on his face, a sharp jawline, and the wrinkles indicate that he was quite aged. He had short blonde hair that seemed like it was combed to the front, and brown eyes. Overall, he looked quite normal.

Aside from the fact he apprehended six orcs with savage brutality, and didn't even break a sweat while doing it.

But what bewildered them the most, is that he seemed completely human.

No human could have done all that.

Smith narrowed her eyes. His face looked human, but he might have a tail or a furry body, which was why he was covered in armor. Maybe he was just shy? But if this guy was indeed human, that would make everything even more complicated than it already is.

"Your actions, however "heroic" they might seem, have disturbed our entire operation. Not to mention you have violated the Interpecies Exchange Bill with your actions. We have no choice but to take you into custody. GIRLS!!!"

The rest of the MON squad finally showed themselves after keeping quiet throughout the ordeal. "Man, I didn't even get to shoot my guns!! What's the point of being dead if you can't live a little?" Zombina voiced out her annoyance over not being able to have "fun".

"Why do I have to be over two kilometres away? It's hard running back here with this rifle, it's too heavy!" Manako also complained about her own misfortune.

"Oh shut it, at least you guys didn't get molested by those pigs. I had it way harder, you know!" Doppel also decided to join in on their little discussion on who had a much worst day.

"Come on, Pel-chan. We all did well! I mean, we didn't do anything in the end-but at least mission is accomplished!!" Tionishia tried to calm down her teammate with a cheerful expression.

Although, deep inside, none of the MON squad were feeling happy, or even relieved, about the sudden turn of events. How could they, when a random stranger in green suddenly came barging in and did all of their work instead, and are now possibly taking the credit for it.

"Ehh!? So **this** is the guy who took out all those orcs? But he looks human!!" Zombina, finally taking a good look at the armored man's face without his helmet, couldn't contain her surprise.

"Maybe he's actually a doppelganger like me, and he's just disguising as a human. And yuck! What is that horrible stench?" Doppel voiced out her own thoughts, followed by Tionishia, "Are you sure, Pel-chan? I've never heard of a doppelganger who's this strong! But you're right, this man smells kinda weird..."

In the midst of the situation, Smith decided to bring an end to their little chit-chat. "Pipe it down, you guys. Arrest the criminals, and do it quick. Officers, I want you to restrain Mr...umm...right, you never told us your name." Everyone's attention was focused back on the man in green.

The Doomslayer gazed towards the people around him. They wanted to know his name, simple as that.

The problem is, he didn't remember his own name. He had forsaken it ages ago. Even if he did, he wouldn't dare tell anyone. So he did the only thing he always do: he kept silent.

"...come to think of it, the green dude never talked once, did he? Is he a bit cuckoo or something?" Zombina pointed out. "Maybe he's just mute." Doppel stated it like it was the most obvious thing ever. Smith narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Doppel may have a point. But then again, this man might simply be playing the quiet game and refused to give away any information. He could be a spy working for an organization that might be up to no good. But a spy wouldn't let himself get caught by the police in the middle of a crime scene, right?

"It doesn't matter. Officers, please escort Mr...Green here, to the car. I'll deal with him later." The officers reluctantly cuffed the man in green, while holding their breaths so as not to smell the foul stench seemingly coming from the man.

She opened her phone to dial a specific number. She needed to inform her superiors about her current situation. The media must not know about this. This man is an anomaly. He cannot be human, however it is unknown what species he actually is. She can't let the local police arrest him, he's far more dangerous than a normal human. Maybe he's an entirely new species that hasn't been discovered, until now apparently. She had a friend who happened to be a scientist involved with the Cultural Exchange Program, and he knew about pretty much every liminal species out there. And then there's the suit.

His suit looked like it was made of metal, and that's all she could gather. Everything else about it looked completely alien, like it came out of a sci-fi video game or movie. Not to mention it was covered in something that looked like blood, which was never a good sign. And the stench.

It took her a while to realize the horrid stench coming from the man's suit. That would mean those blood were real. This is **definitely** not a good sign. Everything about the man just doesn't belong here.

She hated this, she hated having too many complications. This meant there would be less time to slack off at Kurusu's household. Which meant less time to enjoy his heavenly coffee brew. Her original plan was out of the window, now she had to deal with the aftermath.

She just hoped this day would not get any worse.

**Back to the present**

Smith internally cursed herself for jinxing it. Of course, this day would get much worse.

Now the man that had been the cause of her pain and suffering had somehow escaped, the Cultural Exchange Security Squad are at full force searching for the so-called "Green Behemoth", though in her own opinion, that name actually made quite a lot of sense. She gritted her teeth in frustration because she knew this would mean a lot more work to do.

And she was really looking forward for some Kurusu-made coffee tonight.

She didn't care anymore if that man was some kind of half-human, half-robot killing machine or a supersoldier.

When all of this is done, she's gonna kick that guy's ass.

-

**Author's Note**

**So...this chapter doesn't have as much ripping and tearing as it's supposed to, which is totally a sin considering this is a Doom fic. Sorry about that. There will be more ripping and tearing in the next one. And demons might also make an appearance.**

**Also, I might have made some of the characters here a bit OOC. And if I did, I apologize. I tried my best to make it work. I'm still an ameteur.**

**So some of you might be wondering: what gave me the inspiration to write this story? I mean, Monster Musume spliced with Doom sounds like a recipe for disaster, right? But that's the thing, as much of a disaster it could be, we just can't take our eyes off it.**

**I've actually read other fanfics involving Doom Monster Musume. Now don't get me wrong, I LOVE Doom. But I'm not a real fan of Monster Musume, so why did I still write this fic? Maybe because I was...unsatisfied?**

**The other fics involving Doom/MonMusu that I've read are a bit dissapointing for my taste. Most of them basically involves Doomguy/Doomslayer as the replacement for MC-kun in the anime/manga, and the story progresses almost the same way as it did in original source material. I'm NOT trying to offend the other writers out there, but I'm just stating my opinion. I mean, it's DOOM. Why not change it up a bit? Where's all the blood and gore? Where's all the ripping and tearing? Whatever crossover fic you want to make, if it involves Doomguy/Doomslayer in it, there's bound to be some demon-killing in it, followed by some hardcore metal. That's just how Doom is. And so, by the power of my imagination, this fic came into existence.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and ciao.**


	3. Containment Breach

This was a very bad day for a certain Cultural Exchange Security Squad officer, working inside a certain government facility designed specifically to house newly discovered liminal species or hostile liminals, which was at the time, housing a certain "green behemoth".

Going through another day without any mishaps for weeks have proven to be quite boring. The thought of having another cup of coffee to pass the time was shattered as the blaring sound an emergency alarm echoed throughout the whole Extraspecies Containment Facility, indicating a containment breach.

After broken out of his stupor and dropping his coffee cup on the floor, Pvt. Yanagi Yoshida immediately broke into a sprint and reached for his combat gear and his MP5. Loading the gun with fresh non-lethal rounds, Yanagi tried to contact his teammates for confirmation.

" This is Pvt. Yanagi Yoshida of Bravo Squad, reporting in. Come in, Bravo Squad. Over."

"This is Sgt. Minato Aihara of Bravo Squad, I hear you loud and clear private. What's your 20? Over."

"Currently on the Floor 3 of east wing Alpha. What's the situation? Over."

"Containment breach. One of 'em beasts escaped containment and are now rampant inside the facility. Command is calling the squads currently available to apprehend the target. Target last seen at Floor 2 of north wing Alpha. We're gonna rendevzous at Site Alpha. Copy that? Over."

"Roger that. Over and out."

The noices of blaring alarms and the red blinking lights started to annoy the private as he raced through the skybridge connecting east wing Alpha towards the main building of Site Alpha, while passing through hordes of employees who were non-combatants running towards the emergency exit. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, the private couldn't help but feel excited throughout this whole predicament. Just then, he heard a static, and the walkie-talkie on his combat vest flared to life.

"kkzzzzzhhhtt-shit, shit, this is-ahhgk!! This is Sgt. Aihara of..Bravo Squad...requesting backup, I repeat...requesting-oh no, oh SHI-kkzzzhhhtt"

"Sergeant!! Do you copy!?"

Silence.

" Dammit, Minato!!! Do you copy!!?"

The private sweated profusely. This is worse than he thought. Whatever abomination this facility was currently holding had now gone on a rampage, and chances are people are dying every minute. He rushed as fast as he could towards the rendevzous point. He had a feeling his sergeant didn't make it. He had to make sure the rest of his team was still alive. He wasn't sure if the other squads would share the same fate.

Reaching the hallways of Site Alpha, he heard the loud echoes of gunfire, indicating that the target may be nearby. As he was about take his next step however, he heard a strange crackling sound, followed by the screams, and then silence. The strange sounds he heard sounded like one of those energy weapons you would see in a sci-fi movie, but that didn't make any sense. The screams were definitely some other unfortunate CESS officers who met their **doom** at the hands of...whatever they're dealing with now.

Holding the MP5 firmly while silently walking towards the source of the chaos, Yanagi heard metallic sounds repeating in a uniform manner, almost like footsteps. He held the barrel of his MP5 parallel to his vision, waiting for the target to show itself. His breaths were unstable, and his hands were shaking despite his best attempts to retain a steady aim. He was all alone now. He couldn't contact any of his team, and the other squads would take forever to reach his position. He waited around the corner. A large silhoutte appeared, and the monster, was now in front of him.

He could make out a humanoid shape, but that's it. No horns, tails, wings, extra limbs, or anything of the sort. Its skin seemed metallic, and green in colour. But what surprised him the most was its face, or rather its lack of one, which resembled a visor instead of an actual face. Then it clicked into him.

This was the Green Behemoth.

There were rumours that a certain Cultural Exchange Coordinator took a new undiscovered liminal species into the facility for research purposes, except it doesn't resemble a liminal in the natural sense. He didn't hear much, but what he did know was that the unknown liminal was humanoid in appearance, and was green all over. And it was a tad taller than the average adult human. Some of the scientists who he had unintentionally eavesdropped on even called the being a "raging green behemoth of a creature".

Staring into the Behemoth's faceless visor, Yanagi realized why some of the scientists had a hard time calling it a liminal. He wasn't an absolute nerd when it comes to science fiction, but even he could tell he was actually looking at a helmet rather than a face, and the green, metallic skin the Behemoth possessed, was actually some kind of exoskeleton armor. The armor itself looked way too futuristic to be man-made, making the being looked more like an extraterrestrial visitor than an actual mythical creature.

So deep in thought Yanagi was, that he did not realize the Behemoth had closen up on him and snatched his MP5 away from his grip, in which afterwards it broke his gun in half with a simple flick of its wrists. Before he could even retort, a single metallic hand reached for his neck and lifted him up in the air. Gasping for air, he tried to pry open the metallic grip on his neck but to no avail. The hand suddenly jerked him forward and before he knew it, he was thrown back to a wall with tremendous force, almost knocking him out.

Resisting the pain coursing through his body, Yanagi tried his best to stay awake, and saw a blurry silhouette of the Behemoth walking away, its back facing towards him. The private wasn't willing to give up that easily, however, as he took the opportunity to immediately reach out for his P220 strapped on his back which was loaded with live ammunition as a last resort, and aimed for the green silhoutte. He took a deep breath, and fired.

Only to see the bullet easily ricochet off the Behemoth's metallic armor.

He fired several more times, with the same result.

He should've expected this, really. What chance did he even have? A measly private in the CESS trying to take out a beast that could've possibly took out his entire squad, and perhaps others as well, singlehandedly.

Yanagi saw the green silhoutte getting closer towards him. He couldn't hear anything, but he was sure the Behemoth was very pissed right now. He saw it suddenly materializing a literal **stun rod** out of the blue in its hand, and realizing what the Behemoth was gonna do, widened his eyes with terror.

"Oh shi-"BZZZZHHHTTT

-

The Behemoth dematerialized the stun rod after knocking down what seemed like the 100th human he had come across who had tried to subdue him. He kept walking towards what he knew to be the exit.

Numerous squads of CESS officers were already forming a perimeter around the facility. The whole place was in chaos. Helicopters flew around bathing the entire facility from above with spotlights.

Delta Squad had positioned themselves at the back exit of Site Alpha. The door suddenly opened a little, prompting the squad to aim their weapons immediately while waiting for any signs of the Behemoth. Without warning, a belt filled with suspicious canisters were thrown out the small opening of the door. One of the squad instantly realized what it was.

"FLASHBANG!!!"

A blinding flash of light illuminated the whole area. Some of the officers managed to shield their eyes from the light. Others weren't so lucky.

A green blur emerged from the door, and held a weird-looking gun which then fired a ball of electricity towards the unsuspecting CESS squad. They tried to run away from being hit by the projectile, though their efforts were proven fruitless.

"WATCH OU-" A loud crackling sound followed by a discharge of electricity took out the entire squad, the instant jolt shocking their bodies, thus rendering them immobile and unconscious.

Doomslayer put away the Plasma Rifle after using the Stun Bomb modification. He knew that simply taking them all out with his newly acquired stun rods would be just as easy, but he didn't have time to waste. He needed to hurry. Thankfully those flashbangs he found earlier proved to be quite useful.

Climbing pass the border walls surrounding the facility, he leapt into the forest and sprinted towards the direction of the suburbs, where the supposed anomaly was detected.

He knew what was coming, and for the first time since coming here, he felt genuine excitement.

The Doomslayer smirked.

_

**Fifteen**** minutes earlier**

The Doomslayer was bored.

Stuck in a nicely decorated square room which had several weird paintings and good lighting, along with a bed, a chair and table, a half-eaten steak and unfinished glass of iced lemonade placed on the table, and a 50-inch television with less than a dozen channels available, the Unchained Predator felt genuine pain for the first time since he woke up in Mars.

The pain of not having any demons to rip and tear to shreds.

The physical exercise the humans convinced him to go through were kinda fun, but at the end, nothing beats ripping a Baron's horn off and bashing its head with its own horn, blowing the former to pieces. There's nothing interesting at all to do in his room, and the shows he could find on the television were all boring, none of them featured any blood and violence.

At least the room had air conditioning, even though eons in Hell had rendered him basically unaffected by extreme heat.

So far the humans had actually took careful measures to make sure he was as comfortable as possible, almost like treating him like a special guest in their faculty. He was currently wearing a simple white T-shirt and shorts, though said clothing was barely capable of hiding his immense buffed figure. His own sense of luxury had been severely diminished over the years, but he could say this was still certainly better than the kind of treatment he received from the UAC. Being worshipped by a fanatical cult while being stuck inside a sarcophagus was definitely **not **his idea of a good time.

Initially he was hesitant when the humans asked him to remove his own Praetor Suit, as that would be tantamount to asking him to strip off a part of his own skin. But after convinced by VEGA to listen to the humans, and pleaded by the humans that they will take good care of his suit, he relented anyway. Meaningless to say, they were surprised to see him without his armor, for some reason.

He had been given a briefing by one of the humans about the condition of the world he was in. Three years ago, a bill was passed that allowed mythical creatures previously thought to be fictional, to finally reveal themselves to the world and blend with human society. Although since the bill was fairly recent, there had been some minor problems regarding the relations between humans and non-human species.

That was all that he remembered in the briefing, he couldn't care less about humans and non-humans. In his eyes, as long as they're not demons and they don't get in his way, then he has no beef with them.

Although there was **one** thing that caught his attention. Argent.

These non-humans, despite what VEGA said about them not being "related" to demons, clearly possessed traces of Argent Energy within their system. He even felt it when he was beating the crap out of those pigmen. That is irrefutable fact that they are somehow at least related to the Wraiths, and Argent D' Nur, somehow. He needed to know more. Maybe, if possible, there could be a way out of this dimension and back to his original one, the only problem is **how**.

He looked at the unfinished meal on his table, then at the television, the comfy bed, and the nicely decorated room he was in. That was what the humans decided to give him, since they had a hard time trying to understand what he wanted since, well, he never spoke.

He had never uttered a single word since his time in Hell, and even on Mars. Not that he can't. He simply **won't**. Eventually their communication problem was briefly solved when one of the humans decided to give him a pen and paper. He only told them to give him something simple. He never needed food anyway. But it wouldn't hurt to finally have a taste of real food after like, forever.

As comfortable as he was now, he couldn't help but itch for a battle. He knew that his job was far from over. He had to wipe **them **out, no matter where, when, or what. His time as the Bane of Hell had made him no longer suitable for normal, peaceful life. He had decided to leave all that behind the moment he waged a one-man war against the army of Hell, and crafted a legend out of himself. And he wasn't planning on just stopping here.

And by some miracle, his silent prayer was answered, by the sudden sound of static on his television. The news channel which was currently airing about some political drama he couldn't care less about suddenly transformed into an unrecognizable pattern of numbers and alphabets filling the entire screen. However, the constantly changing alphabets and numbers slowly clustered together to form a single, familiar sentence.

**[I AM VEGA]**

The Doomslayer raised his eyebrow in curiosity. VEGA had managed to hack into the digital television and transmit a message that only the he could see. It wasn't much of a surprise, considering VEGA was a highly sophisticated AI capable of running an entire Martian facility dedicated to solving humanity's energy crisis by extracting energy from another dimension.

Another message popped up on the screen.

**[GET THE SUIT]**

It was all that he needed to know.

The television faded to black, and the metal door of his room slid open.

Good. He wouldn't have to pry it open himself.

_

"Woah, what the hell just happened?" A watchman who happened to be in charge of the surveillance cameras operating inside the cell of subject D001-76, otherwise known as the "Green Behemoth", was bewildered by the sudden disruption of all the surveillance units present, leaving him staring at static images on the monitors. Unsure of the situation, the watchman decided to report to his superiors.

"Security, I lost signal of the cameras inside D001-76's cell. Send in some guys to check it out."

Two security officers rushed towards the floor where the cell containing the Behemoth was located. They were stunned by the sight of a large muscled being who were calmly walking towards them. The two officers realized that the Behemoth was out of his cell, and pulled out their stun rods, attempting to subdue him.

"Sir, I don't wanna do this. Please, go back into your room. We couldn't let you out yet."

One of the officer tried to plead with the behemoth, to no avail. As the being kept walking forward, the officer decided to gather his courage and attacked.

The stun rods wielded by the security officers were custom-made specifically to subdue non-human species. It contains enough electrical power to deliver shocking pain towards even powerful liminal species such as Ogres, Minotaurs and Heavyweight Centaurs. So it was natural for the officers to be confident in their abilities to subdue the Behemoth.

Of course, all it did, was tickle the Behemoth.

**From the Doomslayer's perspective...**

The Doomslayer stared at the two humans who swung their electrical rods at him in an effort to keep him from escaping. Even though one of them managed to hit him directly, he only felt a bit of a sting, like getting grazed by an Imp's fireball. He had endured much worse. The tethering system that bastard Hayden put on his suit was much more powerful than the little zappy sticks the humans were holding.

So he decided to grab both of the rods and yanked it out of the humans' hands, surprising them at the same time. In a display of superhuman speed, he immediately spun the rods around and weakly nudged at the necks of both of the humans. Turns out even a small contact is enough to jolt them out of their consciousness.

Walking down the corridor, he came across a dozen more humans wearing protective vests and wielding the same rods trying to stop him from escaping. They stood no chance.

With each swing they delivered, the Hellwalker easily sidestepped and delivered one of his own. One by one, they fell. One of the humans even had the gall to fire a taser round at him, only to realize it did no effect at all, aside from annoying him much more. He too, fell under the might of the Slayer and his dual-wielded zappy sticks.

The blaring sound of the emergency alarm echoed throughout the area he was in. Apparently the whole facility was aware of the situation, and had decided to ring the alarm, possibly to call in more reinforcements to try and recapture him. He will not let that happen.

He saw a nearby monitor suddenly flaring with static, until incomprehensible patterns of codes appeared on the screen which slowly formed into sentences. He knew who was behind it. The AI had finally decided to become helpful once more.

**[TO YOUR LEFT]**

Taking a detour to the left, the Doomslayer navigated down the endless hallways and rooms with VEGA's assistance in an effort to find his Praetor Suit back.

**5 minutes later**

Holding the helmet once more in his hands, the Doomslayer took a short glance at the symbol marked on the top left of his visor, a reminder of his origin, his purpose, and his goal. Carefully re-attaching the helmet to the rest of the suit, he felt relieved looking at the familiar HUD activating itself, and the voice of VEGA reaching his earlobes.

"Welcome back, Doomslayer. The Praetor Suit has been fully rebooted and are now fully operational. In case you were wondering, the employees at this facility have also did a thorough job at cleaning the suit, just in case you wanted to know."

The Slayer looked at his gloves and saw how shiny they were compared to how dull they used to be. He looked back at the room he was in, which was littered with bodies laying around the floor.

No, they were not dead. Just unconscious.

The stun rods, or "zappy sticks", turned out to be quite useful at subduing non-demons, so the Doomslayer had opted to store it within his warp pack, along with the rest of his arsenal. He had to admit it, he was quite grateful for the humans. Not only have they cleaned his suit, they also gave him a nice room for the time he spent here, and now he had two more handy weapons in his inventory. Maybe they weren't so bad after all. As long as they stay away from Mars and Argent Energy in the future, he won't have any beef with them.

He needed to be careful when using his weapons though. Considering the lack of **them** around, he couldn't just waste every shot he currently has. So far, he could probably only rely on those zappy sticks to initiate an offensive. Not to mention, most of his weapons are **very** deadly, and he wouldn't want to have to slaughter his way out of here. These humans don't deserve such cruel fate.

The voice of VEGA interrupted his thoughts.

"Doomslayer, you might be wondering why it was urgent for you to retrieve your Praetor Suit. After conducting a thorough scan of our surroundings, I have managed to hack into the electronics which possessed the capability to receive radio signals and examine the layout of this entire facility. I have also gained access to this Earth's version of the internet and performed a complete analysis of the nearby cities and man-made infrastructure near this facility. So far, I have not found any sign of UAC technology, which shouldn't really come off as a surprise."

The Doomslayer had a hard time paying attention to half of the words VEGA just said. He may know his way around firearms, but he was never that interested in technology. Either a sword or a particle beam, As long as it did the job, it's acceptable.

"**However**, I had detected very high traces of Argent Energy fluctuating rapidly in an area near the suburbs. There is not enough concrete evidence to support my theory, but I can assume that it might be a dimensional portal utilizing Argent Energy opening up a rift in spacetime. It is the most logical conclusion I could come up with. You **know** what that means, Doomslayer. It is not far from where we currently are. I can navigate us through this facility and bypass their security systems as long as I am connected. I advice you must hurry though, for there is no accurate prediction as to how long the portal might stay open."

The Doomslayer cracked his knuckles. VEGA was right. He **did **know what it meant.

He knew this world wasn't safe from **them** the moment he discovered beings harboring Argent Energy were roaming freely in this world. Took them long enough to finally come out.

It was time to **rip and tear**, once more.

-

**Author's Note**

**Thankfully this chapter is finally out. Sorry, still no ripping and tearing in this one as well. Don't worry. Yes, demons will make an appearance soon, so there WILL be ripping and tearing in the later chapters. Hopefully. This is my first time writing a Doom fanfic, so excuse me if the action scenes turn out to be a bit dissappointing. I'm only writing two stories for now. I'm still learning.**

**So I was wondering, how will the story progress from here? Do I make Doomslayer join the MON Squad and kick ass all the time making the rest of the team irrelevant?**

**Or have him become a host for other liminal species and potentially have a harem?**

**(Although if that were to happen, Doomslayer won't be accepting any advances from any of his harem anytime soon. At least in my story. Like, the guy fights Hell for a living, can you imagine him actually falling in love?)**

**Or perhaps make him a lone wolf and just give the middle finger to both humans and liminals alike, like a sort of vigilante?**

**Or maybe something else altogether, idk. I'm just winging it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. First Encounter

Deep in a secluded area located in the farthest side of an unsuspecting suburban area in Asaka, Saitama, near a nearby forest, was an old abandoned warehouse. Due to the small population around the area, and the relatively quiet society, the warehouse went by throughout the years practically untouched by the nearby populace. Even liminals seemed to avoid the place altogether for some unknown reason.

Which was why it would make the perfect place for some shady practices which the society does not need to know about.

Rumors of a secret demon-worshipping cult existing in the area have circulated for quite some time, however no concrete evidence had been found so far, leading the local police to dismiss it as just a sick joke. That, however, didn't stop the wave of rumors that kept popping up.

The rumors became wilder, when reports of missing persons began popping up in the masses. What was strange about said cases though, was that the victims, were all liminals. Either those separated from their hosts, or ones who recently came in contact with human society without anywhere to stay.

This led the authority to believe said rumors may not be so far-fetched at all. Ever since the introduction of the Cultural Exchange Bill, a percentage of the human society simply could not accept the new reality of their world, and had grown to dislike the non-humans who, in their opinion, did not deserve to live alongside humans.

Perhaps rumors of the existence of the cult had been misinterpreted. Rather than being demon-worshippers, they were those who loathed the liminal species, and their actions have become rather aggresive.

Another report coming from a local about witnessing some suspicious activities near the abandoned warehouse secluded from the rest of the area, caught the police's attention. The string of events that had happened led to the police dispatching a team to the suspected crime scene. Unknown to the officers involved, they have had their fates sealed, completely oblivious to what they were really dealing with.

_

**The Warehouse**

"This is Officer Shirai reporting, it...oh my god...it doesn't look good inside here."

"What do you mean? What does it look like inside there?"

"Uhh...how do I say this...this is messed up. I'm seeing...corpses...dozens of them..all-uh...all of them liminals...found a few Kobolds, and Harpies...Lamias, and a lot more...and they're all hung up...bodies wide open...like you'd see in a slaughterhouse...it's just...***gag***...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...it's really **fucked **up."

"Corpses? All of them liminals?My god...did you find the suspects?"

"Yeah...we...found a dozen of them...all wearing hooded robes. They were armed, we had to open fire...seven dead, four currently detained, one of them escaped. We're still working on the last one. Those four, they keep sprouting weird religious shit, like "they are coming for our souls" or something, you know..Satan worshippers...hell, they even got a fuckin' pentagram in the middle of the room, looked like it was made with blood...and I'm pretty sure it ain't human blood..."

"Dear god...it's worse than we thought...Officer, are you sure you found all the suspects?"

"Aside from that one guy, yeah, I'm..pretty sure...what the..something weird's going on..the pentagram, it's...woah-holy shi-** bzzzzztt"**

**"bzzt- **hello? Officer? What happened? Respond!!"

_

Deep within the forest, a green blur sprinted pass multiple trees and wildlife, ignoring everything around, and merely focusing on a single goal.

"2500 metres to destination." The robotic voice of an AI echoed in his helmet. The Doomslayer looked up towards the sky, dark clouds coming together in one spot. A thunderstorm is brewing, and perhaps even more peculiar, flashes of red lightning formed within the storm, a surely unnatural sight, even in a world where monsters exist.

He knew that **they** were going to come. This world could be rich in Argent Energy, and **they** want to take advantage of that. Perhaps **they **thought that this world was safe to invade, considering it was a different version of Earth where the UAC did not exist, with more primitive technology and a more exploitable civilisation. He could assume **they** would've tried to communicate and corrupt some of the humans in this world, tempting them to do **their** bidding, and allowing **them** to gain passage into this world.

Oh, how wrong **they** are. They didn't know **he** was here.

_

The echoing sounds of gunshots rang throughout the air surrounding the warehouse. The civilians who were nearby the area have either evacuated or called the police, not knowing that such efforts would be futile.

"Ga-aghhk...damn it...why won't you die!?" Officer Shirai fired the last of his available rounds towards the grey behemoth of a creature that spawned from the pentagram, alonside some other "things". He was the only one still alive. His partner along with the others were lying on the ground in a pool of their own blood. The cultists they apprehended earlier were now shouting praises for some reason. Who could've guessed **this** was their goal?

Clutching his bloodied left arm, the officer tried limping away towards his car, leaving a trail of blood behind. His efforts were futile, as the grey skinned creature roared and stomped on his left leg, crushing its bones and muscles.

The officer tried to scream, but before he could, he felt a large hand gripping his upper jaw, and the upper half of his skull was **ripped** apart by the creature, blood spatters everywhere. The creature held the bloodied skull of the officer up in the air like a trophy, before throwing into the ground and stomping on it, pieces of skull and brain flying out.

Four bipedal creatures with brown and purple skin went towards the only humans remaining, the four cultists who were still praying in the name of the devil, worshipping the creatures they had brought forth unto this world. Their prayers were answered, with each one of them having their hearts ripped out by the bipedal creatures. They died with a hint of shock in their eyes, as the last thing they saw, was the creatures they worshipped earlier devouring their organs in front of them.

Two large round creatures sporting only one eye and razor sharp teeth, floated out of the warehouse, and made their way to a more populated area. The residents were inside their homes, or going about their daily lives, oblivious to the monstrous abominstions quietly lurking from up above, about to rain destruction on the untouched land.

_

To claim that it was a disaster, would be an understatement.

It was a massacre. Toxic bile rained on the neighbouring homes and shops. Fireballs hurling through the air left and right. The locals were in panic, their homes destroyed and people everywhere. A couple of odd-looking skeletal creatures with jetpacks began bombarding every man-made structure they could see with rockets, creating massive chaos and destruction.

Everyone was running, away from the army of abominations following behind them. The local police who happened to be present at the time fought back with whatever firepower they have, but it was obvious they were severely outmatched. The hellish creatures that cmae out of nowhere started killing everything they see, human or liminal.

In just a matter of minutes, screams were heard through the air, fires were spreading, corpses were littering the ground, blood and guts were everywhere. It was Hell on Earth.

Meanwhile, a lone stranger whose identity was covered in a dark robe, showing traces of blood not of his own, stood above a hill far away, gazing at the horrendous visage from afar.

The man smirked. His plan was working. **They** have arrived.

_

"What the fuck ARE THESE THINGS!!?" A policeman fired through his last remaining clip at a brown-purple humanoid creature ravaging the street. The creature was surprisingly fast and nimble, making it very hard to kill. He had already called HQ for backup, and insisted on the military to come in to deal with whatever these things are.

An audible click horrified him, a sign that he was out of ammo. The humanoid creature took the advantage and leapt onto the officer. He could not move, only widening his eyes at seeing his inevitable death.

The sound of plasma whizzed by his head, a blue projectile hitting the creature right in its face, splattering it to pieces and killing the creature.

"Wh-what?" He looked behind him to where the source of the projectile was...and was greeted with the sight of a large being in strange green armor, holding a strange-looking pistol.

The armored being then materialized a **shotgun** out of nowhere and sprinted by him, ignoring the petrified policeman. The green silhoutte eventually vanished from view.

"...what?" His head was still spinning from trying to comprehend what just happened. Just then, he heard a familiar sound that brought him relief. Sirens, coming from several police cars, as well as an armored truck stopped right in front of him. Multiple armed officers as well as SAT officers exited the cars and rushed towards the location of the warehouse. One of them saw the policeman and asked, "Hey, you alright? Come on, pick up a gun!! We gotta hold these things until more reinforcements can arrive!"

_

"Huaaahh...I'm bored..." Zombina yawned while lying on her back inside a large armored vehicle currently heading towards the ground zero, along with the rest of MON squad. They were dispatched by the CESS after numerous amount of emergency calls forced the local police station to send every last one of their officers available.

"Come on, Zombina-chan, I'm sure there's plenty of action for us later." Tionishia voiced out while struggling to sit comfortably inside the vehicle due to her large size.

"I-I'm having a bad feeling about this. Didn't you realize they gave us live ammunition instead of the usual non-lethal ones? What does that mean?" Manako spoke nervously, holding her Intervention M200 rifle close to her side.

"I guess whoever we're dealing with, they mean serious business. I'm guessing it's those pigmen we dealt with earlier, their buddies must be peeved after what happened, and now they wanted revenge." Doppel said nonchalantly.

Deep down, they realized Manako had a point. It was quite unusual for the CESS to give them permission to use live ammunition, which would mean this wouldn't be their average mission. Whoever, or whatever, they were going to deal with, was enough of a threat for the government to allow the use of lethal weaponry to dispose of them. This was not a good sign. Why else would they be given such permission?

"What the...my god, are you girls seeing this?" The driver who was driving their vehicle called out to the MON squad in the back, encouraging them to look out of their seats and towards the driver's windshield. Their eyes widened, jaws almost hitting the floor, gaping at the display of the disaster unfolding in front of them.

"Ho.."

"Ly.."

"Shit." Said Manako, Doppel, and Zombina, not necessarily in that order.

Corpses littered the streets, both human and liminal, houses were burning, and demonic creatures roamed the once beautiful neughbourhood. The sky was covered with dark clouds, with flashes of red lightning illuminating the sky. If one were to picture what Hell would look like, their assumption would be quite close to this.

Manako was completely silenced, covering her eye and struggling to keep her lunch from coming out. Even the usually playful Doppel remained quiet, unsure of what to say. Tio was holding her mouth, and on the verge of tears, looking at all the carnage.

"...so that's why." Zombina broke the silence, not a hint of intended sarcasm in her voice.

A fireball suddenly hit the back of the vehicle, causing the MON squad to stumble a bit from the impact. "Ouch!!! What the hell?" Zombina shouted, now lying on the cold steel floor. "Look at that!!" Tio shouted, pointing towards the back door, which was slowly melting.

"What the hell was that!?" The driver shouted. His question was seemingly answered, in the form of a brown-purple humanoid creature suddenly landing on top of the vehicle's hood, blocking the driver's vision. The creature then attempted to claw at the reinforced glass windshield, slowly forming cracks on it.

"What the fuck!?" The driver shouted while struggling with keeping the vehicle on the road to avoid crashing. The cracks became bigger, until the windshield eventually broke. However, just before the creature could claw at the driver's face, a dozen hot lead bullets traveled to the creature's head, torso and limbs, killing it. The lifeless corpse then stumbled off the vehicle, allowing the driver to see the road once more.

"You're welcome." Zombina said to the driver, while holding a smoking MP5, keeping it pointed ahead. "Keep driving, I'll shoot whatever bastards show up." She said in glee, finally seeing some action.

"What the heck are those things!? They're really fast!!" Doppel shouted, pointing towards more of the same humanoid creatures chasing them from behind with impressive speed. The back door of the vehicle already melted from the fireball earlier, leaving the MON squad vulnerable. One of the creatures tried to fire another fireball, only to receive a high-caliber round to the forehead, stopping it dead in its tracks.

"Leave them to me. Keep driving!!" Manako shouted while aiming her rifle towards another one of the creatures. These things, whatever they are, they could somehow conjure fireballs hot enough to melt steel out of their hands, like magic. Another one of those fireballs could spell their doom. She needed to make sure that didn't happen.

Firing another round, she saw another fireball coming, but this time she failed to stop it.

"Watch out!!!" Tio blocked the incoming projectile with a riot shield and protected Manako. Seeing the shield already melting away, shequickly discarded it. "Don't worry, I still have a spare shield left, just keep firing!" Tio was different from her usual self. Her eyes were filled with rage, intended towards the **monsters** responsible for this massacre. Manako silently nodded in response to Tio and fired another round towards the creatures.

Emptying the clip into another one of **them** on the road, Zombina grinned with excitement, and quickly reloaded her MP5. "These things don't seem to give up, do they!?" She shouted while opening fire on another one.

The driver suddenly stepped on the brakes and stopped the vehicle altogether, surprising the MON squad. The screeching sound of the tires brought forth confusion.

"why the heck ARE WE STOPPING!?" Manako nervously cried out, seeing more of **them** slowly catching up to their position.

Zombina saw what was in front of them and informed her team, "The road is blocked!!! There's SAT trucks and police cars, all of them empty. I think we gotta catch up to the rest, on foot."

The rest of the squad quickly got off the vehicle, arming themselves to prepare for a fight. The driver shouted, while pointing towards a specific direction, "Hey!! Look at that!"

Turning their eyes, the whole squad was wide-eyed at the scene in front of them. Thunderstorms with red lightning circling at one particular spot, above an old abandoned warehouse which could be visibly seen from afar, which was now seemingly crawling with what seemed like a ripoff version of Romero zombies. They also saw silhouttes of what seemed to be the SAT officers fighting for their lives in front of the warehouse.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Zombina voiced out, slightly annoyed at the thought that her kind once more became the bad guys.

A loud gunshot broke the squad out of their stupor, the source of the sound coming from Manako's rifle blasting another one of **them** down.

"We gotta keep moving!!!" Her words were more than enough to get the squad going. They needed to meet up with the others, their chances of surviving will be better this way.

_

After what felt like hours, the squad finally met with the SAT. They nearly didn't survive fending off the demonic monsters. Manako was quite shaken from the experience, Doppel simply kept quiet since there wasn't much she could do in this situation, Tio had scratches on her armor and was now lacking a shield, and Zombina was almost running out of ammo.

"Are you the MON squad!? Thank god you guys are here, we could **really **use some extra firepower. These bastards...they just show up out of nowhere, kill everything in their sight, humans, liminals, they don't care...we already lost most of our men." The leader of the SAT informed the MON squad of their current situation, which was nowhere near good. None of the squad made any verbal response, simply nodding in response to the officer, traumatized by what they have went through.

"Shit, they're here!!!" The driver, who was with the MON squad the whole time, shouted upon seeing what seemed like a literal walking skeleton with a jetpack on the rooftop of a house, accompanied by more of the brown humanoids they encountered earlier. A couple of floating round one-eyed creatures with razor-sharp teeth and a muscular grey-skinned behemoth along with several brown humanoids also showed up, surrounding the whole squad and what remained of the SAT and the police.

Manako was terrified, barely managing to keep her rifle steady, Tio gritted her teeth, her usual absent-minded attitude now gone, Doppel prepared a fighting stance while struggling to keep her composure, and Zombina readied her MP5s while internally cursed herself for not conserving ammo earlier, since she only had one spare magazine for each gun left. The remaining officers were also shaken, and held grim expressions. They were not going to make it, considering how outmatched they are, and how little firepower they still have. The army was taking too long to show up, and their chances of survival were slim.

The skeletal creature screeched with a hint of superiority towards its next prey in an attempt to strike fear, though its cry was cut short, with a sudden powerful blue projectile blowing up its skull into a million pieces, effectively killing it.

Everyone was speechless at the sudden arrival of a humanoid figure in green futuristic armor, amongst the fire and ruins.

"It...it's him..." The sole remaining policeman silently uttered to himself. The MON squad was jaw-dropped for the third time today, and the SAT stared in shock at the armored stranger.

The reaction from the monsters, however, was what really surprised them.

**None** of the monsters were now paying attention to them. Instead, all of them were roaring and screeching in visible fury towards the stranger, almost like they **knew** the being. However, none of the monsters dared take another step, or even throw another fiery projectile, as if they were **petrified** by the green man's appearance.

This made the squad and the human officers even more bewildered. Just **who** is this armored man?

_

The Doomslayer was furious.

After "cleaning" the rest of the neighbourhood of **them**, he had opted to return to the source of the invasion, which seemed to be the warehouse. He was surprised when greeted with the sight of a group of humans and the nonhumans that he met before, surrounded by more of **them**. Just seeing **them** made his blood boil. He swiftly pulled out a Gauss Cannon and fire a charged shot at a Revenant, attracting the attention of all the demons away from the humans and towards himself.

The demons' expressions were filled with shock and horror, upon realizing that the Scourge of Hell was **here**, in this dimension, something that should've been impossible. They screeched and howled in fury, though none of them were brave enough to attack the Doomslayer. Their gazes locked with him, no longer paying attention to the confused humans and nonhumans in the middle of all the chaos.

He cracked his knuckles. It seemed he needed to make the first move.

VEGA voiced out through his helmet, "Doomslayer, I still have a collection of old Earth music stored in my database. If you wish, I could play one of the songs for your enjoyment. Shall I play the music?"

The Doomslayer simply grinned.

**"Now playing, 'BFG Division' by Mick Gordon."**

Pulling out his Combat Shotgun, the Doomslayer fired an explosive round towards one of the Imps, blowing it into bloody pieces. This caused the demons to finally gather the courage to attack.

Dodging a fireball, he fired a round to a nearby Imp, then shoved it to the ground, afterwards stomping on its face turning it into a mushy pile of skull and brain.

Another Imp acted foolishly by going for a melee attack. A bad move, as the Slayer shot another shotgun shell to its chest, before ripping off its arm and destroying its skull with said arm.

He rolled over to dodge a hail of fireballs, and switched to his Heavy Assault Rifle, firing micro missiles to three other Imps, blowing away their limbs.

He avoided projectiles of toxic bile from the Cacodemons, and fired a charged Gauss Cannon shot in Siege mode at one of them right in its eye, effectively blinding it. He immediately fired another shot into its open mouth, causing the demon to explode into pieces of blue gore.

Switching to his Rocket Launcher, he locked on to the remaining Cacodemon, and before it even had the chance to spit another toxic bile, fired three missiles twice in rapid succession, blasting the Cacodemon to kingdom come, with pieces of flesh, organs and blue liquid raining upon the ground.

Swiftly avoiding three fireballs from the injured Imps earlier, he threw a frag grenade blowing up two of them, and jumped to the air and then landed with his right boot square on the last Imp's chest, destroying its internal organs. Pulling out his Shotgun, he fired another shell to its face, ensuring it was dead.

Seeing a Hell Knight from above, he ducked to the side and avoided the powerful shockwave from the demon. He proceeded to fire a locked-on shot with the Launcher stunning the Knight, before running up to it, switching to his Super Shotgun, and firing two shells point-blank in its chest, effectively destroying its ribcage and internals. As a finisher, he grabbed the barely alive Hell Knight in the head, and brought its face to his knee, shattering its skull and leaving pieces of its brain flying out.

A green projectile stunned him momentarily, but he didn't falter. He saw two Barons of Hell emerging from the warehouse, roaring towards him, as if challenging him.

The Doomslayer smirked. He gladly accepted the challenge.

Dodging another green fireball, he pulled out the Plasma Rifle, and fired a stun shot to paralyze one of the Barons, then pulling out the Delta-12 Chaingun, activating the Mobile Turret mode, and raining searing hot tungsten at the Baron. The demon roared in pain having bits of its flesh carved away by the hail of bullets, and attempted to throw another green fireball. Its effort was cut short, when a high velocity projectile coming from the Gauss Cannon blew off its hand. The other Baron charged towards the Slayer, but the barrage of missiles stopped it in its tracks.

In desperation, the injured Baron conjured another fireball in its remaining hand, but a hail of micro missiles rendered its effort pointless. The last thing the Baron ever saw, was the Slayer ripping off its own horn, then ramming it into its vision, and then everything went black.

The now headless Baron dropped to the ground, and the Doomslayer turned around towards the last Baron, only to be met with a powerful claw to the face. He was thrown several feet away and crashed into a wall. The remaining Baron roared with a hint of arrogance at the thought of being able to land a hit at the Doomslayer.

The Baron's excitement was short-lived, however, when a Gauss shot hit it square in the chest, momentarily stunning it.

The Doomslayer walked out of the rubble, switching to his SSG, now with a visible crack on his visor.

If he was furious before, he was vehemently** enraged **now.

The Baron suddenly felt a wave of regret hitting the back of its mind.

Running past the green projectiles, the Doomslayer closed the distance and fired a couple of blasts at the Baron whilst avoiding its claws, before switching to the Plasma Rifle and firing a hail of plasma burning the Baron's skin, not even giving it a chance to retaliate. Switching next to his Shotgun, he fired two Explosive shots blowing up both of its legs.

Now crawling on its remaining two hands, the Baron looked in horror to see the Slayer walking up towards it, and desperately tried to claw him away, only to have his arm bent to an unnatural angle, courtesy of the Slayer. He proceeded to grab both of its horns, and with his inhuman strength, **ripped** off both of them and ramming it into both of its eye sockets. The now blinded Baron roared in pain, before being silenced by a shotgun blast straight into its mouth, decapitating the upper half of its skull in the process.

The music in his helmet finally ended.

_

Absorbing the Argent Energy from the demons' corpses into his suit, the Doomslayer felt relinquished seeing his visor repairing itself and the ammo counter going up again.

"Your combat rating is superb, Slayer. However, the demonic threat has yet to go away. I detected massive amounts of Argent Energy signatures accumulating from within the warehouse in front of you. It is best to move now." VEGA's voice reminded him of his mission, and he proceeded to walk towards the source. But something made him stop.

He suddenly remembered the humans and nonhumans earlier, and turned around to face them.

The MON squad, as well as the remaining human officers, were completely **speechless**. Their jaws were practically hitting the floor at this point.

They just witnessed a single man singlehandedly slaughtered a pack of monsters with a sheer amount of brutality one could only ever imagine. It wasn't even a fair battle. What they saw made everything they've been doing feel completely irrelevant.

The Doomslayer said nothing, and after confirming no more demons were around, simply turned around and kept walking towards the warehouse, ignoring the stares coming from behind him.

It was time to destroy the source of all this mess.

_

**Author's Note**

**Wooh, damn.** **So this chapter finally came out, thankfully. I tried my best to make the interaction and characteristics of the MON squad to be as accurate to the original as possible, hope it was decent enough.**

**Four chapters, and finally some ripping and tearing. Yeah, it probably felt a bit short. I'm still working on improving myself. Hope that was enough violence for you guys. If not, eh, just wait for future chapters.**

**Anyway, just saw the new story trailer for the upcoming Doom Eternal, and my god, was it glorious. I guess that was what REALLY motivated me to push this new chapter out. The new enemies, locations, and Doomslayer's new look, was gorgeous as hell, I was grinning like a madman throughout the whole video.**** It's surprising that Doom actually HAVE an actual story this time, though if it means more killing, no one should complain.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, coz I certainly did while writing it, and hopefully you could expect more Doomslayer action in the upcoming ones.**

**Rip and tear, until it is done.**


	5. Unforeseen Consequences

Everything was red.

The floor, the walls, the empty crates, the windows. There wasn't a square inch of the entire storage area that wasn't covered in either blood or gore.

Dozens of mutilated corpses, Harpies, Centaurs, Kobolds, and Lamias, were hung up and cut open, and placed around a circular perimeter, and in the center of it, a large pentagram drawn with blood, a horrendous display as if the absolute worst of nightmares somehow came to life in all its unholy glory for the world to see.

At the center of it all, a large red pentagram shone brightly, coursing with active Argent Energy obtained from the blood of all the dead liminals, ripping a hole in spacetime connecting the warehouse to the one place no human, at least the ones in this world, ever knew existed. **Hell**.

To a normal human, such a nasty sight would provoke a wave of shock and disgust, followed by an irresistible urge to expulse their stomach contents.

To a certain green armored man with an indescribable hatred for demonkind, this was just another Tuesday.

Walking towards the pentagram in the center of the warehouse, the Doomslayer loaded an explosive round with the Combat Shotgun, just in case some suicidal demon decided to jump in through the open portal.

The sudden bright flash of red light followed by a looming figure of a tall, thin figure with no eyes and wing-like appendages on its back confirmed his instincts.

The Summoner shrieked loudly for the world to hear, not with the intention of declaring its presence on the world, but simply due to the horrifying revelation that the **Doomslayer **was right in front of it, shotgun in hand. Now the Summoner realized why the demons it sent through the portal earlier haven't reported back.

A single explosive round colliding with its forehead ended the Summoner's line of thought, smearing brain matter across the cold hard cement floor. The demon fell backwards to the ground, no longer having the capacity to levitate, its face no longer recognizable from all the blood and melted bone, but the Summoner wasn't dead yet. It was still breathing, although barely.

The Doomslayer decided to give it a little taste of his "mercy", by ripping off one of its arms, ignoring its painful cries, and smashing its head with said severed arm, the glorious visage imitating a watermelon smashed open with a baseball bat.

After dealing with the dead demon, whose body slowly disintegrated into thin air for no known reason, the Doomslayer looked upon the pentagram, and thought of an idea. He walked into the pentagram, stood in the center and waited.

Nothing happened.

"It appears that the portal that was formed is only a one-way dimensional rift created with the sole purpose of sending Hell's forces straight towards this Earth with no way back. The demons we encountered earlier could have been a mere scouting party, and they would've gathered the bodies they require to open another portal, in which then the real invasion would occur, had it not been for **your **intervention." VEGA's voice informed him with his usual robotic tone.

The Doomslayer grimaced a bit. He hoped he could return to Hell immediately to continue his campaign of destruction upon all demonkind. And possibly find a way back to Mars and give Samuel Hayden his "opinion" on humanity's needs, with his fists.

Sighing, he wondered how he could close the portal from this side. While the idea of continuously massacring them while they idiotically jump in from their dimension to this one, unaware that **he** was waiting for them was fun, he knew the demons were much smarter than that. If they were able to do something like this, no doubt they could do it again, in some other place, where there would be more humans to corrupt, which would mean more portals might be opened. As powerful as he is, he couldn't be at two places at once to stop more portals from opening.

Alone, he could definitely take on all of Hell and come out unscathed, but if other innocent lives are on the line, that's a different story entirely. He may not trust the humans, but even they don't deserve the same fate as **his**own world. He could survive, even thrive, by himself just fine, but he's nowhere near capable enough to protect the whole population in the entire world all at once, should a global-scale invasion were to happen.

He was but one man, after all.

He looked around the warehouse, hoping for any signs that could mean some sort of switch, or even a Gore Nest, that could deactivate the portal, only to come to the conclusion that there was none.

Unsure of what to do, VEGA came to the rescue, "Upon analyzing the blood pentagram, I have significant evidence that this portal is more than likely an incomplete version of a Gore Nest, made in desperation by the ones who lack the necessary resources or knowledge to produce one, and as such, the portal itself is incapable of storing massive amounts of pure Argent Energy within, as such a large amount deposited into it would in a way, "overload" and destroy the connection sustained by the portal into Hell."

Upon hearing VEGA's remark, the pentagram suddenly shone brightly, the blood trail crackling with red electricity, until a bright light engulfed the view.

After the light faded away, two hulking beasts with grey skin stood inside the pentagram, roaring loudly towards the one person in the warehouse who was still alive.

Not to intimidate the man, no. They were **shocked** that **he** was here, in a parallel Earth where he shouldn't even exist.

VEGA immediately told the Doomslayer the one thing he wanted to hear.

"Doomslayer, you know what needs to be done."

He smirked, pulling out the largest weapon in his arsenal. The only weapon that can produce massive amounts of pure Argent Energy in a single blast, which was just what he needed at this moment.

The BFG 9000 crackled with green energy, the humming sound of pure Argent being concentrated and released into a single projectile, the equivalent of shooting a small sun, filled the ears of the two Hell Knights, as they realized what was going to happen. But they were too late to do anything about it.

A bright green light engulfed the entire warehouse, followed by a horrified roar, before the sounds of flesh and bone being ripped apart filled the air. A large expulsion of energy soon followed, accompanied by strange howls of anguish and suffering, before everything suddenly went silent.

_

Everyone was silent.

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of dozens of hearts beating, and hasty, worn out breaths.

They were shocked, speechless.

After all, the visceral scene of a single man in green futuristic armor obliterating a group of demonic monsters in less than a minute using strange, never seen before weapons, with such brutality that it could make any person vomit in disgust, was sure to make anyone's gears stop working.

The silence felt like hours, then years, then eternity.

"Holy shit."

Until a certain redhead undead decided to break it.

Despite being shaken up by the traumatic event in front of her, Zombina was still arguably doing better than her peers, with Doppel completely frozen stiff, losing her usual playful demeanor, Manako having already passing out from the beginning of the carnage, and Tio covering her face with her hands the whole time while silently whimpering, apparently saving herself from witnessing the horrors in front of her. Though the echoing demonic screams of terror still didn't go away in her head.

The humans weren't having it much better. The SAT officers, were either unconscious since their minds couldn't handle such brutality, or have desecrated the pavement with their lunches.

Overall, their reactions are quite natural, if one were to think about it. Never in their lives would they have had the thought of ever seeing such ferocity and brutality, unprecedented by any human or liminal before, being done by a **single** man.

No, even calling the Green Behemoth a mere **man **would be too much of a stretch.

But what shocked them even further, was the amount of **rage** seething from the Behemoth's person.

As ridiculous as it sounds, the amount of fury harbored by the being was so great, it could be felt by everyone present, despite fury being an emotional state and not a physical thing, despite the being's face never seen, and despite him never uttering a single word.

Actions do speak louder than words, after all.

It wasn't until a loud demonic shriek coming from within the warehouse permeated the air, that the group was finally broken out of their stupor. Followed by what sounded like flesh being ripped apart, and the cracking of bone. And then silence once more.

The SAT had half a mind to go in and investigate, but the other half of their minds thought of simply running away like hell and leaving whatever ungodly abomination await within the building.

The cocking sound of a fully-loaded MP5 broke everyone out of their thoughts, and it came from none other than the undead liminal in front of them. Zombina steadily walked towards the source of the invasion, her submachineguns loaded, much to the surprise of the remaining MON squad members who were still conscious.

"W-wait, Zombina!!! Where are you going!?" Surprisingly, it was Doppel who questioned her teammate out loud.

Zombina stopped for a moment, looked back, and merely grinned.

"To kill those sons of bitches of course."

Zombina never said it out loud, but deep within, she was **pissed**. Seeing all those dead people, all the destruction, all the blood, and then seeing **him**, it triggered something inside her. A feeling she had never felt before, or at least, never one so intense. **Rage**. Pure, unfiltered rage. And a hint of excitement as well.

Walking, then running, towards the warehouse, she looked at her two guns, each one only having one magazine left before she completely run out of ammo. Then she remembered the green armored giant that walked in before. And the gun, no, **guns** he carried around.

'Eh, that green guy will probably lend me at least one of his toys.'

Menawhile, Doppel turned back towards her two remaining teammates, one of them lying on the floor, deep inside dreamland.

"Umm..hey, Tio-chan..."

The ogre in question, still having her hands covering her face, let out an opening with her fingers allowing her left eye to be seen towards Doppel, and simply uttered, "I...I think I'm going...to stay back. S-someone needs to look after Manako-chan anyway, r-right?"

It was clear that she was terrified, but tried waving it off and retained her usual carefree tone, though the stench and sight of blood and bile was making it significantly harder to do so. Doppel didn't say anything, simply turning back to the warehouse, where Zombina-chan had decided to go into.

She actually wanted to go in. To know more. About how all this even happened in the first place. But most of all, about **him**.

When she first met the Green Behemoth during their sort-of failed operation the day before, she just thought of him as a humanoid liminal with a strange fashion sense, or one with a serious case of chuunibyou. But then the symbol marked on his helmet, and the moment the man opened his helmet to show his human face, it clicked onto her. Of course, she was a damn good actor, and she managed to pretend like everyone else and acted oblivious to the situation at hand.

Being part of an ancient race of eldritch beings whose true forms cannot be perceived by mortals, Doppel was actually older than people think she is. Her race tend to age slowly, and thus, some of them are even thousands of years old. Not to say that she was **that **old, probably only near a century at most, but it's not like she would tell others about it. Her mother, who was quite old herself, had told her about plenty of stories that one would now consider to be mere folklore or a children's fairy tale.

But there was one story in particular, that her mother used to tell her almost every night, one that had been passed on from her grandfather, and many more generations before that. It wasn't a mere story, but rather a legend, one that she thought until now, was just a myth.

It told of a man, a **human**, in a world much, **much** older than the one we currently live in, who single-handedly fought against an army of unspeakable horrors from beyond the void, originating from a place far from the reality she is in, a place so horrifying, so malevolent, that those who knew about it refused to ever speak the true name of such a place.

To humans, this world would often be referred to as simply, **Hell**.

The story often fascinated her, mostly because of how ridiculous it even sounded. A single man, rose against the armies of Hell, in his own conquest for vengeance, seeking the dark lords who had wronged him. He wore the crown of the bravest and most powerful knights who sacrificed their lives protecting their world from the demons, and wielded a sword of unimaginable power, blessed by a godlike figure with adamantine strength and speed, and lastly, an armor forged deep in the fires of Hell itself, said to be unbreakable.

There were many variations of the same legend, but all of them used the same name to describe the man in said legend.

A name that, if translated from her tongue into human language, would be simply called...**the Doomslayer**.

Her entire life, she regarded the story, and the man, as nothing more than an old legend, a tale from history eventually forgotten by the tides of time.

Yet here **he** was.

And everything that has happened so far today, it almost mimicked the legend her mother told her. The demonic creatures coming from whatever hellhole they originated from, the blood and destruction, and then **his **arrival.

It was like she was reliving the legend herself.

But some things stood out which made her question her own memory of the tale.

For one, the man was wearing **green, futuristic**armor. Never had her mother ever told her that the Doomslayer would look like an alien from space, instead of the usual medieval knight in shining armor. In fact, the armor itself looked quite beaten, the scratches and burns etched across its metallic plates spoke volumes of its true age.

And then, there was the fact that the Doomslayer used **firearms** instead of a sword, just like how she often imagined it as a child.

Other than that, his actions, his brutality, and most importantly, his **wrath**, enough to even terrify the demonic beings he fought against, were just like how her mother used to describe it in her stories.

And now, she was unsure of wether to simply stand back and watch from the sidelines, or to follow Zombina and meet this living legend once more.

Curiosity is a powerful thing. It drives us to seek and embrace the unknown. Pushing us forward to uncover the ones hidden beneath, opening our eyes to newfound knowledge, and sometimes, it simply couldn't be ignored.

Humans aren't the only beings who fall prey to such instincts.

Doppel silently cursed.

"Screw it, I'm going in."

-

The blinding light eventually faded out of existence, and the pentagram was no more. The dimensional one-way portal was closed.

The Doomslayer dematerialized the BFG. He had to tread carefully now so as not to spend all of its ammo too quickly. Not that he would be powerless without the big freaking gun. It was just really fun to use. It seemed that he had found a new form of enjoyment in his eons of existence, that is to gaze upon the glorious sight of a dozen hellspawn disintegrate into a cloud of blood and gore all at once.

The sound of footsteps prompted the Doomslayer to quickly turn around and whip out his Combat Shotgun at the ready, and he was greeted by a certain familiar redhead dressed in a yellow vest and dual-wielding what seemed like primitive firearms. He had seen her before, on the day he was first transported into this world.

The redhead in question was gawking at the gut-wrenching sight of dozens of dead liminals, hung open like animals inside a slaughterhouse. She immediately covered her mouth to resist the urge to vomit, and her expression of shock and disgust, eventually turned to fury.

"Who...the fuck...would do this kind of SHIT!??" Zombina was furious. Whoever, or whatever, did this, was no animal. No, they would be **worse **than that. **Monsters**. That's what they are. Genuine, heartless monsters who don't deserve to live. She was ready to unload how lead to those despicable demonic creatures who would dare do such a thing, when her eyes came across the silhoutte of a familiar green armored behemoth. And the lack of anything else alive around them.

She clicked her tongue. "Don't tell me...you already killed them all!?"

The Doomslayer simply kept quiet. He didn't reply back, because he didn't feel the need to. But he could understand the redhead's anger. It was nothing compared to his own, of course, but it was still relatable in a way. He simply watched as the redhead started cursing to thin air and throwing her arms around wildly, like a child throwing a tantrum.

He then realized that the redhead possessed no heat signatures within her body, suggesting that she was practically dead, but somehow still walking. Akin to a Possessed. But she did not display any traits that would classify her as one, so perhaps she could be a liminal? Than it would only make more sense on why she would be so angry.

Just then, another figure approached the redhead from behind, also shocked and wide-eyed upon seeing the liminal corpses. She had a small childlike form, and long flowing white hair which seemed to appropriately cover the intimate parts of her naked, dark-skinned body. She didn't seem human, so another liminal as well?

The dark-skinned girl didn't say anything upon seeing him, but her eyes told something else. She was examining him, looking at him like some sort of rare specimen, and even having a hint of admiration towards him. Almost like she **knew** of him. Strange.

More footsteps followed, and he was met with numerous humanlike figures approaching him, all of them sharing the same expression of horror and disgust upon seeing the contents of the slaughte-no wait, warehouse.

However, most of the human officers immediately had their attention focused on the being in the middle of the large room, the so-called Green Behemoth.

None of the humans said anything, probably too slack-jawed or scared to do so, but the Doomslayer understood why they were here. He was expecting this anyway. He dematerialized his shotgun and stood in silence.

This world had just experienced the first taste of a demonic invasion, and it wasn't even a real invasion force, merely a scouting party. They had no experience whatsoever when it comes to dealing with the monstrosities that lay waiting in the other dimension, and their low preparation for such an attack, had caused many lives to be lost. All that in just a span of a single day after **he **had arrived in this world, also uninvited, being an anomaly that this world was also unprepared for. It was too much to be a mere coincidence.

There will be many questions to follow. But the Doomslayer thought he should probably just let VEGA do the talking.

Now that he had thought about it, these people don't know that VEGA exists either. The existence of an advanced artificial intelligence inside his armor would definitely raise more questions than there already were.

He sighed. The Doomslayer was never quite a team player himself, but the humans and nonhumans of this world needed to know what they were up against, lest more lives will be lost when another invasion might, and would occur.

But first, he would need to gain their trust back. And he hoped this time, they would trust him enough to not keep him locked up like an animal, otherwise there might be more bones to break.

-

Kuroko Smith, aka Ms. Smith, was having a mental breakdown. Sort of.

It had only been a few days since the **incident**, and the media was on fire, almost literally.

The cost in terms of property damage was equivalent to a natural disaster. The actual numbers were kept secret, but it was estimated that more than a hundred lives, both human and liminal, were lost. They were lucky the attack happened in one of the lesser populated areas of the town.

Still, it was a big blow to Japan, especially considering the country had never seen war casualties since WW2. Despite the fact that both humans and liminals were affected by the Asaka Inferno incident, as the media referred to it now, many were outraged by the government's seemingly inability to keep the situation under control.

It only got worse after the survivors of the incident were interviewed, where each interview described "hellish, inhuman creatures coming out of nowhere" being the perpetrators of the attack, and of course, such claims caused people to turn their attention towards the liminal society, as the majority thought that only liminals would fit such descriptions of being "inhuman". As a result, several violent small fights and protests had occured against liminals and their rights, caused by human anarchists and protestors, all of which had been safely supressed by the local police.

Even though the government had fooled the media by concluding that it was a terrorist attack and the use of hallucinogens was involved to explain the survivors' outlandish claims, it didn't stop the ensuing cases of human hosts deciding to end their contracts with the Cultural Exchange Program due to fear of their own homestays, forcing many innocent liminals to be deported back to their homelands, far away from human society.

The strain on the Interspecies Exchange Bill had only become significantly stronger than before, and it might be only a matter of time before the ties between humans and liminals are permanently severed.

Everyone, everywhere was hectic. The Cultural Exchange Office was loud and chaotic, due to recent events. In the midst of the chaos, she decided to seclude herself in the break room, and have a cup of coffee to relax her straining blood vessels, which were near the point of literally exploding at this point.

She could only imagine the amount of paperwork to come.

Then there was the matter of **him**.

The one that had been in the center of attention of the government in light of recent events. The one whose existence had been kept secret during the Asaka Inferno incident. The one who might be responsible for all this.

One day after this **man**, if he could be called that, suddenly came out of nowhere and trashed her operation, "demons" from another dimension attacked a small town and killed people, also coming out of nowhere.

It was too much of a coincidence.

Smith may be a lazybones, but she actually takes her work seriously when such attention is needed, as in the case of now.

If it wasn't for the reports given by the surviving SAT officers and policemen, as well as her own MON squad, about how the Slayer was actually the one who stopped the extraterrestrial attack, she would've personally begged the Ministry of Defence to just nuke this monster to outer space, and let him bring whatever horrors from the other dimension along with him far away from Earth. But alas, the Green Behemoth proved far too valuable as a rare biological specimen to simply be discarded away, especially since all efforts to retrieve the corpses of the attackers of the Asaka incident failed, since all the corpses of the demonic creatures simply vanished to thin air, according to the personnel on site.

The MON squad had been relatively silent about the whole ordeal. Probably because they were too traumatized by the event. Zombina looked like she could pop a blood vessel at any moment, Tionishia had become less cheerful than usual, which was troublesome since she was sort of the glue that held the team together, and Manako had just woken out of her three-day coma, too terrified to even say anything about that fateful day. Doppel...was different. She seemed like the one least affected by the incident, but she had been asking one too many questions about the Green Behemoth, almost like obsessed about the man. Definitely not her usual self.

Overall, her squad was in shambles. And it was partly **her **own fault for not realizing the true nature of the mission earlier, and sparing her team the horrors of the incident. Surely the fact that live ammunition was allowed should be enough sign that **something** was seriously wrong this time.

She had the chance to have a talk with the man after he was brought back to the facility that he managed to escape from in the first place. The subject of the "talk", of course, involved **everything** there is to know about the man, where he came from, why he was here, and what he was capable of. They already knew what he was capable of physically, but his armor, and his use of strange, never-seen-before firearms had garnered the interest of the science committee towards the Green Behemoth, more specifically the how.

Although, it wasn't really a talk with **him **in particular. When the Green Behemoth opened his helmet, and then the **helmet** started talking instead of him, everyone was jaw-dropped, her included.

The AI, VEGA, as it referred to itself as, began an exposition dump onto her, every sentence sounding more far-fetched than the last.

"I am an AI created by an interstellar space agency who had somehow accidentally discovered a portal to **Hell** of all places, and this guy is actually an ancient warrior who is actually eons old and the only person who could fight back the armies of Hell because Hell itself is so fucking scared of this guy that they wrote **testaments** about him, and now both of us were transported here for some reason through some sci-fi teleport bullshit and surprise, turns out the demons decided to come here as well, what a **fucking **convenience."

At least, that was how Smith surmised it.

Of course, it was more than just that, but the rest of the information told by the AI were discussed in isolation, away from the coordinator's prying eyes and kept under the "Classified" files by the government officials and her higher-ups. So even Smith herself didn't know the full extent of the report.

The man in question, the **Doomslayer**, as that AI said, was far from a normal human, but it would be hard to identify him as a liminal as well. Especially considering he looked **completely** human on every level. No fur or any extra appendages or tails visible. This man would easily blend into the crowd as a human being, and no one would suspect him as otherwise.

Currently though, the science committee's main reason for their fascination towards the Doomslayer, was the discovery of the unknown element coursing within his bloodstream. Information on said element had been withheld from by the AI, for reasons both of the AI and the Slayer refused to speak of. Instead, the committee decided to do their own research on the unknown element, dubbed the overly cliched Element X, due to its unnatural state of matter. Further fueling the drive of the committee into the research was the recent discovery of the same form of element found in blood samples of various liminal species, though their quantities are highly miniscule. This observation was what made the Slayer's being all the more perplexing.

To put it in comparison, the amount of Element X found inside a single liminal, compared to the amount of the same element found inside a single sample of the Slayer's blood, was like comparing a drop of water to an entire lake.

His strange biological composition, had become the subject of attention of many scientists who wished to study him like a living specimen, prompting the government to classify him as a special case. At the same time, they wanted him to continue staying within theirs and his own terms and hopefully not have him go rogue again. One of his terms being that he gets to keep all of his belongings, more specifically his armor, for his own purpose. Initially, the CESS were against this, but his recent cooperative behaviour towards the government side, as well as VEGA's own opinion on the discussion, have convinced the former to accept on condition that that the Slayer's whereabouts must be monitored 24/7 to prevent any unnecessary "accidents".

And then there was the matter of where he should be staying.

Keeping the Slayer contained inside a government facility was out of the question, since he had explicitly hinted that he would not want to be locked up again, despite the special "luxurious" treatment he was promised. Besides, it would be futile if they were to try and lock him up again anyway, as it had been proven last time.

Making him a homestay for human hosts as a liminal wouldn't work out either. For one, the true purpose of the Cultural Exchange Program was to integrate the different cultures and lifestyles between liminals and humans and allow both to coexist peacefully, despite their differences.

The Slayer has no need for such extensive procedures since aside from his impossible strength, speed, and endurance, and his tendency to not speak at all, he would easily pass off as a normal human, rendering the purpose of the program moot.

Besides, even if he were to become part of the Cultural Exchange Program, the chances of any human host wanting to accept a hulking 6 foot tall behemoth of pure muscle as a homestay were slimmer than the breadth of hair. And it's not like they could just send him back to wherever he came from. Apparently the current 21st century humanity were still too "primitive" to even consider dimensional tethering, as VEGA remarked.

And so a light bulb suddenly flashed brightly on Smith's head, an idea that was so ridiculous, it just might work.

Instead of being a homestay, the Slayer would be deemed a "secondary host", a liminal who would be living under the roof of a human host, but do not have the same privileges and special laws as a normal homestay, and instead would serve as an additional host to care for the homestays living under the same residence as the primary host family, acting as the primary host's assistant.

It sounded unnatural and overall confusing, but a being like the Slayer cannot receive the same form of treatment as a normal liminal would, considering he was too, **human**, to be regarded as one, despite not being fully human and being of extraterrestrial origin himself.

And conveniently for her, she knew just the perfect host for the Slayer. A host who would desperately need help supporting the half a dozen homestays living under his roof.

Sipping the last drop of her coffee, Smith slowly massaged her temples, hoping to at least be able to take a day off from all this madness.

-

It was supposed to be just a normal day.

Well, as normal as it could be in the Kurusu household, what with having six female liminals living together sharing a single male human host, which was essentially a recipe for destruction.

**Knock knock**

"-coming!!"

**Creak**

"Hello the-eh?"

Kimihito Kurusu, the 20-something year old part-time worker, who had involuntarily become the host of not one, but six liminals as homestays, were expecting to be greeted by perhaps the familiar sight of the lazy Ms. Smith, or perhaps another poor lost liminal which he would have to involuntarily host, since that kind of thing is normal for him at this point.

Instead, he met face-to-face with a 6 foot tall giant in strange green full-body armor, exhibiting a sense of cold burning fury of indescribable intensity, its faceless visor staring at him with a ghostlike, unnatural stare that could suck away one's soul like the grim reaper, an aura of madness and hatred that permeates the surroundings echoing through the recesses of the mind where nightmares come to life, the eternal fires of Armageddon burning the souls of the damned, trapped in a perpetual swirl of torment and suffering, and endless cycle of unbridled, unfiltered rage consuming the humanity within until it is no more-"DARLING!!"

"Eh?"

Kimihito broke out of his stupor. He realized that he spaced out for a while, and Miia was looking at him with concern.

"You were just standing there for a whole minute without talking. Are you okay?" Miia's concerned tone made Kimihito slightly flustered, unsure of what to answer. His eyes turned back to the "guest" in front of him. And a familiar black-haired woman in glasses behind said guest, who had a sinister grin plastered on her face, which was almost never a good sign.

"Good morning, Darling-kun!"

Kimihito tried to give the best pretentious smile he could muster. "Good morning..Smith-san..."

"Ahem...I have some good news for you, Darling-kun. In light of...recent events, the Cultural Exchange Program had looked into your case for a while, and I know how hard it is to take care after so many homestays at once, so I decided to bring you a special guest whose company I think you might appreciate! Isn't that nice?" Smith informed Kimihito with an unusual charming tone, which only made him more confused.

"Ahem, anyway I'd like you to meet...Mr. Doomslayer."

The armored behemoth suddenly extended its hand towards Kimihito, asking to shake hands with him, though its sudden movement only surprised Kimihito and made Miia jump back in shock, thinking that the behemoth was an inanimate object.

Despite the armored giant's seemingly friendly behaviour, the aura of silent dread radiating from the being made Kimihito wonder if Smith was really trying to kill him. Taking care of six hormonal female demihumans who could accidentally kill him with their strength all the time was already taxing enough, but this...**thing**...felt like it was way out of his league. He had never felt this terrified in his life before, and he's had his fair share of near-death experiences.

'This...**monster**...is going to be my next homestay?'

-

**Author's Note**

**Man...this took way too long to update. I swear, sometimes my brain just refuses to work with me. I didn't plan to take this long to update, but work got in the way, so I didn't have time.**

**Anyway, the next chapters will mark the beginning of the Doomslayer trying to live a semi-normal life filled with monster girls, but of course, we all know who is the REAL monster among all of them.**

**And yes, there will be more demons in future chapters, because it wouldn't be a Doom crossover fic without them right, which means more ripping and tearing, when exactly, I don't know. I'm really just winging it.**

**In case some of you have already figured out by now, I am trying to converge the two universes of Doom and MonMusu together and hopefully I could come up with a semi-decent lore that could potentially make this crossover more realistic overall and hopefully, more fun.**

**Until next time, thanks for reading.**


	6. Unwelcomed Guest

The sound of silence filled the atmosphere of a certain household.

Silence that was very much unnerving, tensing, grating on one's sanity.

More specifically, Kimihito Kurusu's.

Who was currently sitting on a chair, while sweating bullets. Accompanied by six other female demihumans who had come to stay inside his household, their faces riddled with expressions of confusion, suspicion, curiosity, fear, jealousy, and fascination. Though their attentions weren't pointed at him, specifically.

Instead, they were directed towards the most out-of-place person in the whole living room, A person whose face remained hidden underneath a cold, expressionless visor.

The Doomslayer.

Or, "Doomguy", at least that's what Smith called him anyway. Why anyone would be named such a haunting title is beyond Kimihito, though it did sound eerily similar to the nickname of a certain character from a certain video game he used to play when he was young. He could vaguely recall it, but alas, his memory had failed him.

The, "Doomslayer", in question, had not moved a single inch from his standing position, his back laid against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. If he was breathing, the suit he was wearing made it difficult to even notice the chest movement. One would mistake him to be a costumed mannequin, or a heavily armored corpse.

Perhaps he was in deep slumber, Kimihito thought, but he had never heard of anyone who could sleep while standing. Nor had he ever done so himself. Well, except that one time at the public toilet. But such embarassing memories need no further recalling.

What he _can_ recall, however, was the brief yet tense talk he had with Smith earlier, when she decided to just drop off the armored giant in front of his house.

-

**10 minutes ago**

"You want me to...take care of this, thing?"

"Technically, Mr. uhh, Doomslayer, is more of a _secondary host_, rather than a homestay. As such, certain rules within the Cultural Exchange Program which usually applies to liminals in this country, have been loosened or changed for a special case, such as Doomguy here! In fact, he'll be quite a helpful companion for a lonely guy such as yourself, since I know it's been hard for you to deal with all the girls under your roof, so consider this a favor from me, okay?"

Kimihito couldn't contain his stupor at seeing the Cultural Exchange Coordinator's mischievous smirk. In other words, she was practically dumping another responsibility to him because she was too lazy to do so.

Taking another look at...Mr. Doomslayer...what kind of name is that? That couldn't be his real name, right? Unless it's a normal thing for his species, which would be...come to think of it, Smith hadn't mentioned what kind of liminal Mr. Doomslayer is.

"Umm, Smith-san, what is his species, exactly?"

Smith's usual smirk suddenly changes to a frown, much to Kimihito's surprise. He'd seen that frown before, only when she was serious, and that rarely happens.

"That...is rather a hard question to answer, Kimihito-kun."

Wait, did she just call him by his **name**? Now he knew that Smith was definitely not playing around anymore.

"Master, what is the commo-" Centorea's question was left unfinished, as her hooves suddenly stopped in their tracks, her eyes fixated towards the newcomer in front of her. A green behemoth. Metallic skin covering its whole body. A mirror plate for a face. And an aura of pure darkness surrounding its very being.

It was like standing in the presence of the Grim Reaper itself.

Her instincts prompted her to immediately draw her sword, only to realize her hand was grasping air, as she was unarmed at the moment.

"Master, fall back!! I sense ill intent from this green beast!"

Cerea's voice caused Kimihito to jerk his head behind, shocked at her sudden presence. He could see sweat forming on her forehead, and she was staring directly at the Doomslayer, instead of him. Was she intimidated by the Doomslayer's presence?

Well, he couldn't blame her, really.

"Ah, Cerea! It's fine, nothing to worry about!! Smith-san just brought us a new guest for-"

Before he had the chance to finish his half-baked answer, another familiar voice called out to him, belonging to a certain eight-legged liminal with a questionable obsession for bondage play.

"What is all this yelling? Oh, did Honey bring a new girl aga-"

Rachnera Arachnera found her voice suddenly gone, as she into the cold, empty mirror where a face should've been. The tall thing standing right beside Ms. Smith did not convey any sort of emotion, yet somehow she could feel a whirlpool of negativity radiating from its being, filled with nothing but madness. And hatred. And it _scared _her.

She never managed to finish her sentence.

Hearing all the ruckus from the front door, Papi and Suu suddenly went from behind the now frozen Rachnera to see what was going on, only to end up the same way as the latter. The only person who didn't end up the same way was Meroune Lorelei, who was stuck inthe living room while bound to a wheelchair, and had been apparently forgotten by the rest.

"Umm...what's going on there? I can't see anything from here..."

None of the girls heard Mero's plea, or if they did, none of them could respond.

"Darling...what, the heck, is **that**."

Miia was the first to question Kimihito regarding the armored being in front of them. Kimihito himself, unsurprisingly, found it difficult to answer her question. Not because he was hesitant, but because he also had no idea what the Doomslayer is himself. Turning to Smith, he found himself pleading for her help once more.

"Smith...help me out here, please."

Smith looked at him with her sunglasses down, and simply responded, "Alright, but let's get in first to make things comfortable."

_

Gathered in the living room, Kimihito and his harem awaited for Smith's explanation. Though the girls were still on edge with the presence of the unknown armored entity currently standing behind Smith, appearing like some sort of grim reaper waiting to claim another poor soul. Smith turned to the girls, and then to Kimihito.

"You wanted an explanation, and I guess I am obligated to give you one, since this is not your usual case. The Cultural Exchange Agency wouldn't want me to leak all this information, but..."

She looked at him dead in the eyes, before letting out a sudden sigh.

"...perhaps, it's better if I let you and the girls know, rather than leave you in the dark. It'll be easier for all of us. Kimihito-kun, you have heard of the Asaka Tragedy, haven't you?"

The mood of the entire room suddenly darkened. Kimihito widened his eyes, and noticed all the girls, even Suu, suddenly having all the colors drained from their faces. He couldn't help but bow his head down in gloom as well.

Of course he had heard of the incident. Everyone had. Hundreds of innocent lives, gone within an hour. Both humans and liminals were victims of the terrorist attack, as the media had mentioned. He was only thankful that the incident happened far from where he and the girls lived, otherwise...he struggled to even imagine the worst that could've happened.

But it didn't end there. Suddenly there were small riots done by people about the liminal rights and how they're hazards to human society. Some liminals didn't take it too kindly either, forming public protests claiming that the attack was done on purpose by humans to blame the liminals with the intention of severing the Cultural Exchange Bill and cutting off liminals from human society entirely.

The situation was so bad that everywhere there would be fights between humans and liminals, the local police and the CESS had no choice but to take action and arrest the ones responsible. The arrest and deportation rate was at an all-time high.

For the last week, Kimihito had decided that the girls should just stay in the household for a while and not go out until the situation has cleared again, while he only goes out at least once a day to buy supplies. It wasn't his decision, initially. Smith had contacted him before to give him the advice that he might need now. After all, he was afraid that the girls might get caught up in all the chaos or worse, get hurt or ended up hurting others and risk getting deported. His homestays were reluctant at first, but after much convincing, they eventually relented to his request. Though it took Miia and Cerea much more convincing since the former was too attached to him and the latter was too protective of him to let him walk out of the house alone without their company.

He thought that neither humans or liminals should blame each other, since this attack was a disaster that affected both sides, and neither side could have benefited from this incident in any way. Whoever did the attack were clearly heartless psychopaths, or as one would put it, people who just wanted to watch the world burn.

"...yeah. I think we all have."

"Good, then I'll get to the point. Kimihito-kun, Mr. Doomslayer here...he was there, during the attack."

Smith's words immediately got Kimihito-s attention. Even the girls suddenly perked up upon the revelation.

"What are you getting at, Smith-san?"

Smith kept her stoic facade. She seemed even more serious than usual. Almost like a different person.

"When the attack happened, I...I acted without thinking and sent the MON squad to deal with the problem. We weren't informed enough about what was happening, so we just sent the nearest local police force and the Security Squads currently available.

What they encountered that day...Kimihito-kun, the perpetrators? They weren't human, or liminal. It was something else entirely. Something I couldn't even imagine possible, even in this world where myths and legends exist. Long story short...the only reason the girls in my squad were still alive, is because of **him**."

Her words were sharp like needles, pointed towards the being behind her, who had remained silent the whole time. Kimihito gulped, his eyes filled with sheer wonder, and slight terror. So the Doomslayer, not only was he present during the attack, he also fought it back, and was possibly the one who managed to end it.

But there was still one question Smith hadn't yet answered.

"You..haven't told me what race he is."

Smith turned to the armored being and nodded, and the being suddenly moved his hands toward his head. A sudden hissing noise is heard, and the Doomslayer finally opened his helmet and unveiled his true face.

A face which shocked everyone except Smith.

"He's...human?" Centorea was the first one to translate her thoughts into words.

"No, that can't be, he must be hiding a tail under those strange-looking clothes...right?" Miia asked, hoping to get the answer she was expecting. But Smith said the opposite of what she hoped.

"Nope, nothing weird under that armor. In terms of appearance, he is without a doubt, human."

If their jaws could physically hit the floor, they would be right now.

"W-wait, Smith-san, why did you send a human to live with us?" Kimihito asked. He got his answer, in the form of a fist to the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Didn't you properly hear what I said? In terms of _appearance_, he is human. But physically speaking...that's another thing entirely."

Her answer only made Kimihito even more dumbfounded, which slightly annoyed her.

"...**sigh**...look, I don't have the time, nor the patience to explain everything to you. To make it short, Mr. Doomguy here, or Doomslayer, Doom Marine, whatever you want to call him, he's not really a homestay, more like a "guest". He's only here temporarily because the agency decided to, and because we don't really have a good place for him right now, and no other host would be willing to except a hulking 6 and a half foot tall man as a homestay, but I could always count on you."

Kimihito's expressionless facade became even dumber.

"I still don't get it."

"You don't have to, just pretend you do. All I'm saying is, Mr. Doomguy would be here to help you out with anything that you need if you have a hard time taking care of all the women trying to take advantage of you and your virgin life. He is obligated to leave the homestay anytime he wants, though he is still required to come back to the household, and if you're still worried, I'll have my squad check on you and Doomy here every now and then.

Oh, and don't worry, he doesn't swing that way, so you're fine."

Smith's lazy information dump and remark caused some of the girls to stare at her, and others to simply blush and look away while coughing. Kimihito didn't say a word, because he couldn't think of any. Smith promptly turned to the girls afterwards.

"One more thing to remember, from now on Doomguy will be Kimihito's assistant, and technically, his personal bodyguard. I know it can be quite hard for you sometimes, but if possible, try to restrain yourselves more often than your usual selves, and no matter what, **do not anger the Doomslayer.** I will not be held responsible for whatever happens otherwise, so if you intentionally or accidentally do set him off...God help you. If He can."

A tremendous chill could be felt across the girls' spines as they heard Smith's warning regarding the new guest in their household. Something about what she said didn't sit well with them. But the Doomslayer is just a human, right? And they're physically stronger than humans, so what should they be afraid of?

"If you're wondering what I meant by that, just let me tell you that Mr. Doomguy here, has won an arm wrestling fight against Tio-chan once before. Just to let you know." Smith ended her shocking sentence, with a small wink directed at the girls.

If they were scared before, they were _horrified_ now. Tionishia belonged to a species of ogres who are known for their immense strength, being able to easily overpower most, if not all other liminal species. And to think that a "human", managed to defeat one in an arm wrestling match, is just absurd.

Then again, the Doomslayer was no ordinary human. No human could posess such an aura of death.

"Well, would you look at that, it's lunch time. Well then, I'll see you girls later. And Darling-kun, take care of yourself, okay?"

"But it's 9:00 in the mo-"

"Farewell, Darling-kun!! And remember, no coitus like usual, mmkay?"

_

**The Present**

After his flashback ended, Kimihito once again looked towards Doomguy...what is up with that nickname anyway? Shaking away such thoughts, Kimihito tried his best to make the Doomslayer more comfortable. And if possible, prevent any of his homestays from attempting to do anything reckless towards his new guest.

Something which, judging from the constant glares given by the girls all directed towards the green behemoth, he surmised he may have already failed at.

Miia felt like Doomslayer could be another rival to add to the competition for her Darling's attention, despite the fact that the being was male, and do not swing that way amyway. Cerea was constantly feeling threatened by his presence, even though he had not made any suspicious movements. Rachnera was mostly interested in the armored being, and also slightly scared after hearing about what Smith said regarding the man's physical prowess.

Meroune fantasized that the armored being could be a lonely dishonored knight from a faraway land who had probably lost his loved one and was now trying to find meaning in his life by becoming a homestay, whilst constantly stuck down the road of lone suffering until the end of his life. Papi was curious on why her Boss decided to bring a shiny faceless mannequin into the household for no reason. Suu...was being Suu, as usual.

"So, uh...Doomguy-san, are you hungry? We already ate breakfast, but I think there's still some leftovers left! I could whip up a nice dish for you, how does French toast sound like?"

Silence.

"Ehh...maybe you don't like toast...b-but that's fine! I could run to the mall right now and buy some new ingredients! Would you prefer steak or fish?"

Absolute silence.

"Umm...maybe you're a vegan? I think there's some leftover cabbages-"

"Master, that is enough!! I don't think Mr. Doomslayer is hungry right now, and if he does not want to taste Master's delightful cooking, then so be it! My master should not be obligated to treat someone who is merely an uninvited guest in his own house!"

Cerea has reached her breaking point and decided to stop her master from trying to please the armored beast who may or may not be sleeping while standing the whole time. The faceless helmet makes it quite hard to determine for sure. Moreover, she couldn't help but feel constantly on alert with him around. This Doomslayer could easily be a threat not just to Kimihito, but to everyone else as well.

"Calm down, Cerea. Maybe Mr. Doomguy here is just shy and doesn't want to put a burden on my Honey. It's bad enough he already had to put up with the rest of you." Rachnera spoke out witha sinister smirk, her words apparently unnerving Cerea even more.

"Are you implying that I am a burden on my Master? Have you not taken a look in the mirror, you freeloader?"

"My, how hypocritical of you. Aren't we all?"

"At least I have a purpose, that is to serve Master, as I am his knight and he is my lord. What do you have to say about yourself?"

"W-wait!! I'm not a freeloader! I live with Darling because he's my future husband and I love him with all my heart!"

"Only if you're lucky enough to be chosen by my Honey."

"He's MY Honey!! I-I mean Darling!!"

"Excuse me, everyone but we should calm down, this conversation is going nowhere.."

"What's with all the loud yelling...it makes Papi's head all swirly..."

What initially started as a simple gesture of politeness for the new guest of the household turned into a verbal battle between Rachnera, Cerea and Miia over who was the best girl for their host. Kimihito merely stood there, slack-jawed, being unable to figure out how to resolve the situation.

"Hey, calm down!!! There's no need to fight-** urrghkk!!**" A tail suddenly wrapped itself around the poor man's neck for what seemed like the tenth time in that particular week, courtesy of Miia.

"Darling is MINE, and MINE alone!!!"

"Miia, stop what you're doing right now! You're going to suffocate Master!!"

"I'm sure Honey would be fine, it's not the first time, right?"

Just as the three girls continued bickering over one another, a sudden tremendous wave of deathly aura descended upon the inhabitants of the room. Cerea suddenly lost her usual composure, Rachnera's provocations had stopped as her tongue was now frozen, and Miia subconsciously released her grip on Kimihito, who was close to passing out. Meroune started scooting away on her wheelchair by herself, as she was also visibly sweating upon feeling such a strong sense of dread. Even Papi and Suu went completely quiet.

The girls' attention were slowly directed back towards the source of the malevolence, the outcast among the inhabitants of the household. A being shrouded with mystery, and full of rage.

**Raw, unwavering rage.**

Regaining his senses after taking a few deep breaths, Kimihito tried to make a sense of what has happened.

"Yikes, that's gonna leave a mark...eh? Miia? Cerea? Everyone? Why are you guys so pale?"

Initially oblivious to the potent wave of animosity coursing through the air of the living room, he turned to see the Doomslayer, now standing upright with his hands balled into fists, his face remaining obscured behind the visor. He also noticed the girls have completely been petrified by a seemingly unknown force, which made him wonder. However, the seething repugnance coming from the Doomslayer's being did not go unnoticed, even by someone as dense as Kimihito. Alas, he ended up frozen stiff as well without him noticing it.

This will be a big problem, he knew it. The Doomslayer wasn't like the homestays he had dealt with before. He was used to dealing with abnormal things in his life, but this green behemoth...is nothing like what he was used to. Never had he felt someone filled with so much hate without reason, someone he absolutely could not relate to, an anomaly not even Smith could unveil herself.

However, he realized he needed to lift the tension currently weighed onto the household in order to restore some sort of normalcy. Gathering up as much courage as he could, Kimihito asked the green behemoth a simple request.

"Mr. Doomslayer...whatever you're doing right now, please, stop. Please forgive the girls, they mean you no harm, really. I just want to make everyone comfortable, including you."

If the aforementioned being was actually convinced by his statement, the sudden absence of the frightening aura earlier was the clear indication for it. The girls suddenly found themselves gasping for air, after unwillingly getting paralyzed by the Slayer's eyeless stare. Despite having been released from the soul-binding aura, they could not help but gaze with terror upon the faceless visor of the Slayer.

He did not lift even a finger, but he had no need to, for his nature and stance alone is enough to give everyone the impression that he was the true man of the house now. And none had the audacity to say otherwise.

Their lives from now on will never be the same again.

-

The Doomslayer was furious.

Granted, he was almost always furious. Except this time the level of fury he was feeling was higher than usual.

And they weren't fully directed at the bunch of immature hormonal creatures in front of him, but mostly at himself, for accepting this in the first place.

Agreeing to be part of the Cultural Exchange Program as a special case was one thing, he expected there would be trouble to come since he would need to get used to dealing with society once more. And perhaps needing to use his voice to "socialize" with people once more. He couldn't even remember how he used to sound like anymore, millenia of fighting in Hell without ever using his vocal cords had seriously hampered his communication skills. Chances are he might've accidentally turned himself mute.

Though, he didn't understand why he would need to take part of this in the first place. Surely they could've thought of better options. The humans could have simply sent him to a war-torn country and have him decimate all the terrorists by himself, and he wouldn't really complain. In his eyes, those who are aligned with evil are no different than demons both in flesh and soul.

As long as he get to keep his suit and all his toys, and not be forced into doing something he doesn't like, he could tolerate whatever the humans decided to propose to him. The rest is up to VEGA, since the AI was the one who did the talking.

But trying to deal with _this_? He was starting to think he should be the one to do the negotiations next time. It didn't take long for him to figure out what was happening. Having to babysit a bunch of sexually crazed demihumans and their human host who is also dense and ignorant himself, was not something he was expecting to do. At least he knew now that the human was at the very least competent and level-headed enough, despite his idiotic facade.

The human, Kimihito as he recalled it, asked him for what he wants for breakfast, which was very nice of him. But he never needed to eat anyway. He had sustained himself just fine simply with Argent Energy throughout his time in Hell, and God forbid he would **never, ever**, dare to try consuming demon meat. Even if he starved to death he would not poison his own tastebuds that way.

The girls are a different story altogether. True, he had only been with them for 5 minutes, so it may be too early for him to judge anybody. But seeing their reactions and their pathetic battle against something so trivial like who could be the best half-human wife, it made him wonder if any of the girls have had their heads severly injured at one point in their lives, or if they were simply born that way. Or maybe he was the weird one here, after all this is an alternate universe.

But in all honesty, he was really starting to miss the barren landscapes of Mars and the fiery brimstones of Hell. Fighting a dozen Barons of Hell all at once with his eyes closed and one arm tied to his back would be easier and less grating on his mind than this crap.

The Doomslayer internally cursed at himself. Perhaps he shouldn't listen to VEGA all the time. The damn AI can't _always_ be right.

"You're stress level is increasing rapidly at an alarming rate. It is advisable for you to try and restrain yourself at least for now. Might I suggest a little music to calm your nerves?" VEGA's robotic voice was the last thing the Slayer was expecting to hear, but what the AI said did gain his attention in a positive way.

"Now playing, "Überviolence" by Mick Gordon."

For the first time in eons, the Slayer felt like he could really use a drink.

\--

**Interspecies Database**

**[CLASSIFIED INFORMATION. AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.]**

**Codex Entry 1**

**Category: Monsters**

**Entry: Imp**

**UAC REPORT FILE: 388OAOTY**

_**These Ferocious**** and agile demons are found all over Hell, and are often used on the front line in concerted attack in either dimension. The revel in battle, feeding off their victims, when the hunger takes them.**_

**UAC REPORT**** FILE: 8WBD0DT**

_**Despite**** their low status among the demon ranks and their seemingly endless number, Imps have unique characteristics in battle. Some prefer fighting from an elevated position, while others will rush their target and swipe at them with razor sharp claws. Walls and obstacles offer no defense against Imps as they will leap great heights and easily hang from surfaces. The Imp is capable of channeling Hell energy through its hands and shaping it into a projectile. As the Imp Channels the energy, airborn particles and debris are sucked into the maelstrom to create a condensed, superheated fireball. The mechanics of the Imp's ranged attacks suggest that they are actually a lower form of the"Summoner".**_

**END REPORT**


	7. An Unexpected Visit

Fingers tapping furiously against her thighs.

Tension building up, teeth grinding against one another.

Impatience shrouding her instinct, Zombina's thoughts eventually turned to words.

"Uwaaaghh...hurry up, damn it! What the hell's taking you so slow?"

"Calm down a little, Bina-chan. Why do you want to go there so quickly?"

"Maybe she's into Doomguy-san?"

"That's not funny, Manako-chan."

"But...that wasn't a joke.."

"Even if you were right, I wouldn't be surprised. Bina-chan's got really weird tastes in men."

"HEY!! That was one time!! How was I supposed to know beforehand he had an armpit fetish?"

"And yet you still went through with it anyways. Just how desperate are you?"

"Say, Doppel, you wanna know how hard I can punch?"

"Wh-what?"

"Girls!! We're almost there. If you don't mind, I'd like a little more quiet."

"Shut your mouth and just keep driving, mister...whoever you are..."

"The name's Shimezawa, remember that."

"Wait a minute... aren't you the driver who drove us back during the...the _incident_?"

"Glad _somebody_ remembers me.."

"Huh, I thought you were dead."

"What? I was with you girls the whole time!!"

"Really? Didn't feel like it.."

"I...nevermind. We're here."

As the vehicle came to a halt, the members of the MON squad found themselves in front of the Kurusu residence. The sheer size of the house, due to the staggering number of residents within, was big enough to induce a "wow" factor to the squad, even though this wasn't the first time they've visited the residence.

"Man, it looked so much bigger than before." Zombina felt the need to express her thoughts.

"I think it looked just the same." Manako replied.

"Kimihito-kun must be having a really hard time.." Doppel spoke in a dull tone, apparently aware of the terrors a harem protagonist usually has to deal with.

"So, should we come in now? Remember what we came here for?" Tionishia decided to chime in, while busy eating a bag of chips, which she pulled out from..somewhere. Zombina was the first to answer, with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yeah yeah, check on Loverboy-kun and his gals, and also...checking on **him**."

The mood of the entire squad suddenly took an abrupt change. Memories from _that_ day began resurfacing. It has been more than a week since the incident, and the butterfly effect caused by the tragedy continued to affect the current society in irreversible ways. Humans now both fear and despise liminals more than before, despite the fact that they weren't actually to blame based on what data was gathered.

In fact, the ensuing racial discrimination was the reason the MON squad was forced to travel to the urban area of Asaka inside a large modified cargo van, large enough to fit all of the squad members obviously. The reason was to avoid unnecessary attention from human civillians roaming around, as Smith herself surmised that their..appearance, might induce fear and anxiety among humans, especially considering Zombina's undead nature and Tio's large stature.

Zombina didn't really mind the fact. Rather, she thought it'd be funny for people to actually be scared of her because they were afraid she was going to bite their arms off. Tionishia unsurprisingly didn't take it well, as she would never want anyone to see her as a monster. Though she silently hoped that things would change for the better soon, and she wouldn't need to worry about how people look at her anymore.

In spite of recent events, the squad knew that their responsibility has not vanished, and right now they have a rather important objective to accomplish.

One regarding a certain man clad in green armor.

"Welp, let's go meet our 'old friend'. You guys wanna keep standing around, I don't care." Zombina swiftly walked towards the door of the house, leaving her teammates behind.

"Wait! You're acting awfully restless, even more than your usual self. You've been like this since **he** arrived. What's wrong with you?" Doppel suddenly interjected.

Zombina stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with me! What are you babbling about?"

"Stop pretending! All this time I've been seeing you all jumpy, like you're about to punch a wall for no reason. And that's how you've been ever since **_that_** incident."

"Oh please, you're dying to get to **him** just as much as I do. Stop trying to act all nonchalant, like I'm the only one with issues." Zombina's response, came as a shock to Doppel.

" W-what are you talking about? I'm not interested in him at all!! Stop talking nonsense!" Doppel rapidly tried to wave off Zombina's accusation, to no avail.

"Come on, you thought _we _didn't notice this whole time? Me and both Tio and Manako-chan had seen it! Almost like you knew something we didn't! And yet you just decided to leave us in the dark!"

"Wha-what do you mean? Why are you accusing me all of a sudden? I know about as much as anything just like the rest of you!"

"What a load of bull. You've been acting on edge like you're about to get jumped, and then what about how you've been asking all kinds of weird shit to Smith-san regarding our 'mutual friend', like you're obsessed with the guy? And how you're all ruffled up when she didn't answer some of them like you're about to burst a damn blood vessel?"

"...okay, maybe I have been a _little_ bit wackadoo, but I'm just suspicious about our 'guest' like we all normally should! It's only normal for me to get curious, so why are you so irked about it!?"

"That's not how you usually are, Doppel. You _never_ take interest in other people, even your own team, only thinking about how to prank them to satisfy yourself. But these past few days, you've been "engrossed" with anything even remotely related the big guy, like you have a crush on **him** or something. It's really goddamn annoying, you know that? If anything, you're the one who's been acting wacko, so don't you dare call me out like a fucking hypocrite!!"

"Everyone STOP!!!"

The verbal fight grinded to a halt, courtesy of Tio.

Doppel and Zombina both turned towards Tionishia, who had stopped eating her chips. Her eyes were wet, and her usual demeanor was gone.

Manako stood beside Tio, stunned by her sudden shout. She opted to say something, but decided it was best to stay silent. Things had already gone bad enough as is.

"Please...**sob**...just stop...why are we fighting? I just don't understand...**sob**...I don't get it at all...

..what happened..**sob**...that day...it changed us...it changed everyone...and, I don't like it, okay? Can't we just go back...**sob**...to before...?"

After hiding her emotions for so long, Tio finally broke. And it pained everyone to see that way. She was always the most cheerful and loving among them.

Zombina gritted her teeth in contempt, directed towards herself. The incident...it really changed everything. Even herself. Now she felt like a real jackass, which she really was.

It was just her way of venting her own frustration, for not being able to do much during the attack. All those bodies...she couldn't get the image out of her head. It haunted her, and it made her crazy.

It grinded her gears, because she imagined for a second, all those bodies? They could've been her _teammates_ instead. As much of a jerk she was from time to time, she still cared about her team. It was the closest thing to a family she ever had. Well, the only one she could remember having anyway, after turning into a Zombie.

"Sorry, Tio-chan...it's just...so many things have happened, and I'm not really in the, _right_ state of mind right now..."

"Yeah..I'm sorry too, Tio-chan...I've been neglecting you guys, because of all the things that happened, and I wasn't thinking clearly..."

Doppel also decided to apologize, as she also realize her wrongdoing. She was too indulged in the old legend of the Hellwalker, that she didn't take into account how her own team was feeling.

She may be a trickster who takes delight in pulling pranks on others, even on her own team, but that did not mean she had no morale, or even a humane side of her. And thus, seeing Tio in such a state, made her look back on her own mistakes.

"Hey." Zombina called out to Doppel.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Sorry about what I said, I.. didn't really mean it." Zombina stated, in the most appropriate way she could muster. Doppel raised an eyebrow in return, staring at the former with a questioning look.

"Reeeally?"

"...okay, maybe I _did_ meant some of the things I said, but I'm still apologizing, so just accept it, okay?"

"Hmph...alright, apology accepted. And, I'm sorry too."

Doppel smirked, and Zombina simply grinned in return.

"...**sniff**...see? That wasn't so hard, was it? We're all friends, after all." Tio spoke up, her tone more cheery than before, while proceeding to dry her tears using a tissue paper that came out from nowhere.

"I...I'm sorry too...**sniff**..." Manako suddenly teared up as well, surprising Tio.

"Why? You did nothing wrong."

"I just felt...really useless...that's all..."

"Aww...you're not useless, Manako-chan...you never are..." Tio softly responded, while hugging Manako tightly, nearly suffocating her with her tremendously large "assets". Zombina and Doppel merely chuckled at the scene.

"..**sob**..geez, that was...unexpectedly beautiful...**sob**...I-I'm gonna need minute...y-you guys go on..." The driver, who drove them there in the first place, softly confessed. The squad stared at him in bewilderment, unaware that he was still present the whole time.

"Right...I forgot that...driver guy was still here...what was his name again?"

"..**sob**..it's Shimezawa, dammit!"

"Hey, I think we should check on Kimihito-kun now. We've been standing here for a while." Zombina bluntly stated.

"Sure, we'll go on ahead." Tio replied, back to her calm self. She walked towards the front door, along with Manako, who was still busy trying to catch her breath.

Meanwhile, Zombina and Doppel stood there, still thinking about the recent fuss that just happened. Doppel was the first to speak.

"...sooo, are we..."

"We're **not** telling Smith about this."

"Fine by me."

Tio decided to knock on the door, before greeting.

**Knock knock** **knock**

"Good morning! Is anyone ho-"

**Rage.**

**Brutal.**

**Without**** mercy.**

**But**** he was worse.**

**Fields**** of corpses. Littered across the desolate plains.**

**_In_****_ the first age, In the first battle..._**

**Rain of blood.Pouring the landscape. Neverending.**

_**When**** the shadows first lengthened, one stood..**_

Fear.

Agony. Suffering. Hatred. **Rage.**

**Indescribable**** rage.**

Tionishia stood frozen, like a statue. Her eyes could not look away. Her body could not move.

For in her presence, on the other side of the door, **he** stood.

She expected one of the girls, or even Kimihito himself to open the door. Perhaps a warm greeting, or a nice little chat before moving on to tea.

Instead, she met face to face, with a faceless glass visor.

Even though **he** was shorter than she was, her being an Ogre after all, she still felt like **he **was the one towering over _her_. His vastly intimidating presence overshadowing her own massive figure.

Manako was also petrified by **his** presence, to the point words couldn't come out of her mouth, even if she tried.

Zombina and Doppel caught up to them closely behind.

"Tio-chan~... why are you just standing there? Is there-"

They both ended up the same way as their two other teammates. Frozen in terror.

'Why am I hearing _heavy industrial metal_ in my head all of a sudden?' Zombina thought to herself.

"Oh...hey, uh..._Doomguy_...how ya been doing??"

Zombina tried to say it in the friendliest manner she could. Even as a Zombie, for some reason her survival instincts began kicking in the moment her eyes laid upon the green armored man, her mind subconsciously figuring whether to fight or flight in the case of the unexpected.

The Doomslayer, was perplexed. He was just trying to be polite by opening the door for them, and the four demihuman females for some reason simply stood there, anxiety plastered on their faces.

Of course, initially he thought there were demons in the front yard. But then he remembered that demons would never have the proper etiquette to knock first. Damn, he was really starting to miss them.

Maybe VEGA was right. Next time he should just let Kimihito greet the guests.

The MON squad were unsure of what to do. Sure, this wasn't their first time meeting the Slayer, yet his unfiltered aura never ceased to give them a serious case of the spooks.

Their worries soon vanished, as soon after, they heard footsteps coming from the hallway, and a familiar face popped up from behind the Slayer.

"Ah, good morning! Say... where's Smith?"

"She's busy, had to do some stuff back at the office." Doppel replied. This sentence, in particular, dumbfounded Kimihito.

"Wait... you're saying, she's actually...working?"

"Yep." Tio casually replied.

"Like... you're sure she wasn't slacking off in some random bar or anything? Like, she's _actually _working?"

"Well, umm...the office needed all available Cultural Exchange Coordinators to sort some...paperwork, I think.That's what Smith said anyway. She didn't tell us everything, unfortunately, so...we just went by ourselves instead." Manako explained.

"So..um, if you don't mind me asking, what are you guys doing here? Why are you all wearing combat uniforms? Did...did I do something wrong again?"

"Nah, we're just here to check on you and your little harem, see how you're doing...oh, and also...to check on **him**." Zombina replied, her index finger pointed at the Doomslayer.

The atmosphere tensed once more. Apparently anything regarding the subject of the Slayer, was prone to induce a constant uneasiness and suspense among those involved.

"Wh-why? Is there something wrong with..**him**?" Kimihito asked, sweat forming on his forehead.

"Smith wants to know if you're having any problems with our, _guest_, during **his** stay here. Why, is there something you're hiding from us?" Doppel asked curiously, eyes narrowed.

"Uhh-no!! No...we're fine, thank you. Um..in fact, why don't you girls come in for a cup of tea?" Kimihito hesitantly replied.

"Ohh, that would be really nice! I've always wanted to try a glass of iced sweet tea!" Tio happily exclaimed.

"But you just drank two glasses of those this morning." Doppel bluntly remarked.

"Shushhh...Manako-chan, Loverboy's treating us to free drinks, why not just accept his kind generosity, hmm? It's not like we've got anything better to do anyway, ri~ight?" Zombina whispered rather loudly to Doppel. She wanted to say something in return, but thought that this, may be a good chance to get closer to **him**, and learn more about the living legend.

But from the way Zombina said it, it sounded like she also had the same idea.

_

"What. The. Hell?"

Zombina couldn't contain her perplexity.

She and the MON squad had visited Kimihito Kurusu's household before, thanks to Smith, and she was quite familiar with all the liminals staying under his roof. Especially with their antics.

After their _failed _operation involving a hostage situation carried out by a group of Orcs, who have now been deported and scarred for life courtesy of a certain man in green, they decided to hang out at Smith's friend's household, or so she said. Said "friend" also happened to be none other than Kimihito himself.

After another debacle, which involved a runaway Arachne, was shortly dealt with, Smith decided that Kimihito could handle another liminal girl under his custody. As if he didn't have enough girls in his accidental harem already, which was why Zombina began calling him "Loverboy".

And it was the day after that everything changed, when the MON squad had to deal with..._**that** _incident. She'd rather not think about it now.

But today was different. It was _too quiet._

All of the girls, were currently sitting in their respective seats on the dinner table, having drinks in a surprisingly polite manner, napkins and all.

That's the problem. They're too...civilized? Whatever the right word is, they were definitely not their usual selves. Things were usually more...hectic than this.

Even Papi, who was usually playful and childish, simply sipped her warm chocolate and sat in silence like an obedient child. The same could be said for Miia, Centorea and Meroune. Centorea was the only one who didn't seem out of character since it was natural and befitting of her own knightly status to have a proper etiquette.

Suu was quietly inside a jug, with only her eyes visible, and her "antennae", or "slime feelers", protruding out the open lid, which was also unusual for her. Rachnera, however, was tied to a chair with a rope for some reason, and also seemed to be...asleep?

'Wait, is she unconscious? Who could've-**oh**.'

Zombina's thought was immediately answered the moment she laid eyes on a certain man in green armor, who was currently laying back against a wall, arms crossed. Whatever happened before they came here, she was hesitant to find out.

"Hi, everyone! How are things...going?" Tionishia tried her best to give a warm greeting to the residents of the house, but she was having second thoughts as to whether her action would be appropriate at this time.

Surprisingly, Miia spoke first. "Ah, we're fine, Tio-chan. We're just having a tea-time right now, like normal people. Isn't that right, everyone?"

"Yep." "Of course." "Y-yeah."

The MON squad looked at each other in concern, before they eventually decided to break the ice.

"Hey Loverboy, what the hell happened before we came here?" Zombina asked.

Kimihito moved his mouth, yet no words came out. His eyes were consistently darting towards the Doomslayer, who hasn't moved an inch since earlier.

Then, unexpected to anyone, the Slayer gave a single nod towards Kimihito, earning questioning looks from the squad. Kimihito gave a deep sigh, and began explaining to them.

Apparently, this morning everything was happening exactly the way it should. Kimihito waking up, almost suffocating to death by Miia's deadly hug, and Suu nearly molesting everyone(except for Kimihito), all of which were stopped by our green friend. His enormous strength was enough to overpower Miia, and his ferociously deathly aura was enough to even send Suu shriveling back into her slime form out of sheer fear.

Afterwards, came a noisy breakfast session between all of the residents of the household.

Well, almost all of them. One particular individual merely sat alone, separated from everyone, and enjoyed his steak.

Afterwards, Rachnera, out of sheer boredom due to having nothing better to do, decided it would be a good idea to practise her "craftsmanship" by tying all of the girls, with the exception of Suu, in embarassing and obscene positions, like usual.

Her mistake was, out of deep curiosity and her own inner sense of mischief, she decided to include their green friend as well, in her act.

Turns out, Arachne webbings were about as effective as wet cardboard, when it comes to restraining the Unchained Predator.

This proved to be the final straw for the Doomslayer.

Terrified by an enraged Slayer, Rachnera desperately tried to trap him further using more of her webbings, a rather idiotic move which only served to add more fuel to the flaming inferno that was the Slayer's fury.

The situation ended with Rachnera lying on the ground, with a small bruise formed on her forehead, and dozens of furnitures broken beyond repair. Apparently, the scene was so traumatizing that the rest of the girls instinctively decided not to piss the Slayer off, which brought them to where they are now. Centorea had the courage to try and impeach him because of his violent action, but a simple deadly stare immediately shut her up.

Kimihito had tried to reason with the Slayer to be more patient with the girls and be more forgiving with them, but another murderous look caused him to fearfully zip his mouth.

The Doomslayer had only been here for at most, a couple of days, and his presence had already seemingly affected the entire household.

"So...that's why."

"Doomguy-san is a really scary person, isn't he?"

"Honestly, I'm not even surprised at this point."

Kimihito had nothing to say, the least he could do was smile in embarassment. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to feel like he's _not_ the boss in his own house anymore. He felt like just another homestay himself, and the Slayer was his host, with none to stand in his way and say otherwise.

Truthfully, he wasn't sure how long he could survive this. Especially considering Smith didn't exactly tell him how _long_ the Doomslayer will be staying here. For all he knew, he might be a permanent member of this household.

_

The Doomslayer was furious. As usual.

He thought the UAC was intolerable. Now he was actually starting to prefer them over this.

At least the UAC, as reckless as they were, simply acted on desperation due to the people of Earth running out of resources to meet their demands. It wasn't really their fault they just _happened_ to discover Argent Energy in some barren red planet. Frankly, he wasn't even sure himself how the Argent managed to leak all the way to their dimension. Perhaps he had been to Earth before, but eons of fighting and hibernation had done a serious toll on his memory.

These demihumans, acted too much on their own impulses and desires, rather than acting like normal people. The half-horse girl..what was her name..Centorea, seemed to be the only one who acted mature from what he had seen so far. He thought the half-spider girl was the same, too, until she tied up all the girls, except the slime girl, in weirdly obscene fashion. And then she tried to do the same to **_him_**, of all people.

If that was her method of pulling pranks on people, she had made a major mistake. The Doomslayer does **not** like to be pranked.

He couldn't even imagine how the human, Kimihito, managed to endure so much hardship controlling all of the demihumans staying under his roof. It's like that guy had, as the humans put it, literal balls of steel, or something.

Perhaps it was slightly hypocritical for him to be angry with the demihumans for being too impulsive, considering his own reputation. After all, this is the man who waged a one man war against all of Hell itself for ages, because of a deal gone horribly wrong. Except his cause was personally more justified, and beneficial to the survival of all other races in other dimensions threatened by Hell's existence. That, and nobody was complaining about it. Except the UAC.

"Your stress levels are rising rapidly again, Slayer. Would you like me to initiate Protocol D-76?" VEGA's voice interrupted his line of thought, which just so happened to be what he sorely needed right now.

An entire system protocol developed by VEGA, dedicated simply to calming the Slayer's boiling blood pressure. That's how badly he was going through his current situation right now.

The Slayer mentally nodded in his head to VEGA's question. Somehow, the AI in his helmet realized it.

"Now playing, "Rust, Dust and Guts" by Mick Gordon."

Don't ask why the Slayer listened to metal, of all musical genres, as a therapeutic method. It just works.

_

"So, this is it, Doc?"

"You know...I could get arrested for this. We _both _could get arrested for this. I'm not supposed to reveal this clip to you-"

"I know, I know, this is classified information, I'm not paid enough to watch this, yada yada yada...just put it on. I **want** to know, just what we're dealing with here."

"**Sigh**...if you really wish. I'm just warning you... don't watch this while eating. It's...not for the faint of heart."

"Understood, doc. Play it."

Smith sat silently, her eyes glued to the screen. The clip that she was currently seeing, was said to be the recorded video footage of the Doomslayer's exploits, all recorded from his helmet's visor by VEGA, which also apparently functioned as a camera.

Despite what her superiors say, Kuroko Smith intended to find out who the Slayer _really_ was, where he _really_ came from, and what _really_ happened that eventually led him here.

Thankfully, her friend, Doctor Hiroto Nasui, who happened to be of high enough cerfitication to have access to the confidential files she needed, provided her with a copy of the saved footage.

Sipping the cup of coffee in her hand, she tiredly sighed. It has been a while since she had Kimihito's special brew.

And a long sleepless night awaits her.

\--

\--

**Author's Note**

**So...it's been a while. Sorry, I was busy. But here it is. The next chapter.**

**There's**** not much I want to write this time, except if you enjoyed reading this, then I appreciate it. If you don't...well there's nothing I can do about it now anyway.**

**Thanks**** to all the good reviews so far, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and for those who wanted more Doomslayer action, sorry but that'll have to wait until later chapters. I wanted to write more demon massacre just as much as you guys want to read it, but this chapter had to come out first.**

**As you've probably already noticed, the MON squad will make more appearances in this story, since their characters will be more relevant from now on. If some of the interactions felt a bit OOC, I'm just gonna put out my usual excuse: I tried my best, okay?**

**Anyway****, thanks for reading, and hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	8. The Second Coming

Today was a fairly normal day in the Kurusu Household.

Using the broadest possible definition of "normal", or course.

After all, when you have six demihumans with raging hormones, each one having their own set of personalities which constantly clash with one another, "normal" isn't really the right word to describe your life anymore.

Not to mention their _very special _guest, a certain beast of a man clad in green, impenetrable armor, whose temper was not to be messed with, lest that someone has a death wish.

That was what Kimihito thought to himself, while he skimmed through the various shapes and sizes of cabbages in the mall, hoping he still has enough money in his wallet, whatever's left of it. He only hoped the girls would be able to tolerate a "greener" meal for dinner.

He wasn't planning on heading out this late in the evening, but due to a certain unfortunate accident involving a certain lamia using up more ingredients than necessary to cook "lunch" for her Darling.

And accident which ended up in the kitchen nearly blowing up, and more horrifyingly, **the Doomslayer**, being covered in soot.

Surprisingly, he wasn't angry at all, or at least not as pissed off as the others thought. Thankfully soot couldn't stay on unearthly metal for long, and a warm bath was all that was needed. Although he had to admit, a hulking bodybuilder taking a shower, while still wearing full metal armor, would be a ridiculous sight to behold.

Ever since then though, the green behemoth had made a point not to walk into the kitchen, ever again.

Said girls were, safe to say, bored out of their minds. Being on house arrest, and with their host out for groceries, there wasn't much they were able to do. Besides messing with each other.

Rachnera, once again, had induced the wrath of Centorea with her perverted "hobbies", forcing the latter to unsheathe her sword in retaliation, adamant on using it. If it weren't for a certain conscious slime monster roaming about, the household would've definitely suffered some serious interior redecorations.

Afterwards, Miia who unsatisfied by her recent failure, spent her evening in the kitchen, trying to impress her Darling before he gets back home by struggling to perfect a simple egg roll. She succeeded in a way, albeit it was to- **ahem-** , undesirable results.

Nearly poisoning Meroune in the process.

Ever since then, she made a mental note to never try Miia's cooking again, no matter how satisfyingly sad and cute her pouting was.

All the while, Papi stayed quiet in the living room, with Suu lying on her head, both their eyes glued to the TV, seemingly oblivious to the surrounding shenanigans, their thoughts filled with only one thing in mind.

'This Long Long thingy looks tasty. I wonder if Master would buy them for Papi.'

'Suuu~.'

As evening passed and the sun eventually began to set, the household was greeted by an unexpected guest.

**knock knock**

"Huh? Who's that?" Miia asked, hearing the knock.

"Someone's at the front door. We should go and greet them." Centorea answered.

...

A tense moment of silence followed.

"W-why are we just standing here?" Miia asked, again.

Apparently they were all hesitant on answering the door. Usually Kimihito would be the one to greet any guests. But he hasn't come home yet.

It could just be Smith, coming in to check on them. It could be the MON Squad, coming in place of Smith, who might be busy with other stuff...or just slacking off again.

But it could also be someone else. Another human they might not recognize.

And considering the _incident _that happened just over two weeks ago, a liminal might not be the first face a human would want to see upon stepping into another household.

Why else would the girls be on house arrest? Society was no longer as it used to be. The distrust between humans and liminals became like a tumor, simply growing as time passes, and without a cure.

**knock knock ****knock**

"Whoever's at the front door must be getting impatient right now. Maybe I should go-"

"Wait!" Meroune was suddenly cut off by Centorea, to the surprise of others.

"It's fine, Meroune. Master gave me a responsibility, and I'll take it. I can handle this." She continued. She was a knight, after all. She should just greet the guests with the right formalities and proper manners, as usual for her. It's no trouble.

Sure, chances are, whoever they may be, they might be surprised upon seeing the face of a liminal, perhaps even disgusted, their faces twisted into repulsive, hateful-

'NOO!!! What are you thinking!? It is incredibly shameful to think so lowly of your guests! I shall not allow such ugly thoughts. Begone!!' Centorea mentally shouted to herself.

She took a deep breath, taking every step with her hooves, marching towards the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

She startled, the ones outside must be tired of waiting. She needed to act quickly.

Hesitantly reaching for the doorknob, her fingers were shaking. She couldn't stop thinking about it. What if the humans were to disapprove of her? What if they demanded to see Master, and he wasn't here? What was she going to do?

Slowly but surely, the doorknob twisted, and the door opened.

Centorea struggled to put the words out of her mouth.

"G-greeti-"

"-Oh COME ON, what's taking so damn long!?"

The first thing she noticed, was a hand forcefully pushing the door open, then she noticed that familiar voice. And the red hair.

"Bina-chan!! Can't you be more patient? Kimihito-kun's just opening the door for us!"

"Wait... that's not Kimihito."

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's Cerea-san."

Centorea was perplexed, but at the same time, she could feel an air of relief. So it was the MON squad all along. They all seem to be wearing casual clothes today, meaning they're free. Zombina was in her usual green jacket and red tops, Tionishia in her yellow dress, Manako sporting a light blue blouse under a sweater, and Doppel wearing nothing, as usual.

From the looks of it, they're probably just here to check on the household. But then where's Smith?

"Say, Cerea-san. You seemed like you were spooked by something. Anything wrong?"

Centorea realized she was sweating a lot more than she thought. Hastily, she wiped her face dry and tried to divert the topic.

"Wha-uhm, nothing! Nothing! I'm fine, thank you for asking."

Judging from the suspicious stares coming from the squad, she had a feeling her attempt wasn't quite effective.

"Alright then, where's Loverboy-kun? I'm hungry!"

"But Bina-chan, we just had lunch and dessert."

"Oh, Tio-chan? Are you saying we _shouldn't_ at least have a taste of Kimihito-kun's amazing creations?"

Zombina's response caused Tio to momentarily rethink herself. She did have a point.

"Well...I guess we could, uh...grab a bite..."

Manako kept quiet, but deep down she also wished the same thing. Meanwhile Dopp stared at her two squad members with an annoyed face.

"You two are going to gain weight alot sooner, mark my words."

In the middle of their heated discussion, Centorea decided to answer their question.

"I'm sorry, Master... isn't here. He went to buy some more groceries for dinner after Miia...uhm, used them up."

What followed was a wave of "Awww"s coming from both Zombina and Tionishia.

Zombina replied, "What a shame...anyway! Now that we got that outta the way, we came here coz we wanna check on our "little" friend...**_Doomguy_**." She said, while smiling like a psychopathic maniac.

Centorea was mildly surprised. Did they not know?

"Oh...**him**. Well, I'm sorry once again,but he's..not here."

"Huh?/What?/ Eh?"

The MON squad seemed awfully shocked. So they didn't know.

"Pardon, let me explain. The Doomslayer has a..daily routine. Every evening he will go out of the house for a workout, and then he will return at night. Sometimes, he can be a little late and do not return until during midnight, or even until the next morning."

It seemed the squad was not satisfied with the explanation.

Doppel asked, "Wait, it's 7 o'clock already, and he hasn't returned? What kind of workout lasts for hours? Who in the world would stay at a gym or jog around the town until midnight or morning?"

"Well... I mean, it's _Doomguy_. I wouldn't be surprised he could do push ups that long." Zombina lazily surmised.

"M-maybe he's not telling the truth?"

Manako's sentence caused everyone's thoughts to be halted. Why would the Doomslayer lie?

"Oh, Zombina? Tio-chan? What are you guys doing here?" Miia had decided to catch up to Centorea and was surprised to see the MON squad at the front door.

"Isn't it obvious? They wanna meet Mr. Doomguy." Rachnera cleverly guessed from behind Miia.

"Rachnera? Do you know something?" Centorea asked.

"Hmm, did you tell them about Mr. Doomguy's daily routine? I suppose you find it suspicious that a man of enigmatic origins and purposes, who seemed unfazed with anything in the world, clad in an impenetrable suit of armor, and a temper like no other, would be interested in doing mere exercises during the night, no less?"

Rachnera's words couldn't have struck any deeper. And more truthful. Centorea and Miia was confused by her remark, but the MON squad seemed to catch on.

After all, they'd seen what _he _was capable of, first-hand.

"Say, Cerea-san, whenever Doomguy returns from his...daily session, does his suit look a bit dirty?" Zombina asked.

Centorea thought for a second, and responded. "No, I don't think so. But... sometimes I do smell a very faint but terrible stench coming from his suit."

"Now that you mentioned it, I sometimes smelled it too. I just thought Doomguy-san worked out too much and needed a shower." Miia replied.

Zombina's eyes narrowed. "What kind of smell?"

Centorea paused for a moment, then it clicked.

"It smelled like...blood."

The silence that followed was awfully tense.

"Guys, I think we should find him."

"What makes you say that, Doppel?"

"I just have this really strong feeling something absolutely out of this world is going to happen again, and our green friend is gonna have something to do with it."

"Even so, Doppel-chan, how are we going to do that? He could be anywhere by now."

"Well it's not like he's on wheels anyway. It shouldn't take long."

Centorea turned towards Rachnera, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"How did you know all that? How long have you been suspecting him?"

Rachnera simply smiled.

"Hm. Let's say after my own personal 'experience' with him, I learnt a thing or two about our 'mutual friend'. He's definitely not something that either of us could comprehend, and he has quite a short fuse. He has an inhuman amount of strength, and he's not afraid to use it. I didn't need to look at him twice to know that he's done some very **questionable** things, and he's not afraid to do more of them."

Centorea gulped. Miia also sheepishly frowned in silence. It appeared their secondary host was more than meets the eye.

Centorea herself had suspected something was very fishy with the man in green, but she was willing to put up with it as long as he didn't get in the way of Master.

But to think that he may have taken lives? Why would even Smith allow a criminal to live in their household? Was she drunk when she made that decision? Was it intentional?

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

Everyone's attention turned to the source of the new voice, belonging to none other than Kimihito, carrying a bunch of raw meat and greens for dinner.

"Ahh, there you are, Loverboy. About time you showed up." Zombina teased.

"Master! Did you happen to meet Doomslayer-sama when you were walking home?" Centorea shouted.

"What? Uhh, no? Why, what's going on?" Kimihito naively answered with his typical blank expression.

Unbeknownst to the girls, deep inside, his mind was erratic.

'Oh god, what is it this time!? What did _he_ do again? Why do bad things always happen to me!?'

* * *

His plan worked. He had planned everything.

The sacrifices. The portal. It was all going according to plan.

Then **_he _**arrived.

And it all fell apart afterwards.

He couldn't believe it with his own eyes. The mighty force of Hell, wiped out by a single man. But it was no ordinary man.

The Priest told him, of the legends of the Slayer. His reputation, his prowess. It all sounded far-fetched. How could one man be so powerful?

He needed more sacrifices. More people to recruit. Those who are willing to believe, to complete his bidding. He needed to fulfill his task. Otherwise, he would never be able to reclaim what was lost to him.

This..._ Doomslayer_ be damned. He will get what he wanted. No matter the costs.

**_"The Slayer is a threat to our cause...as long as HE is in this world, our mission remains impossible, and your dream...shall remain just that, a mere dream."_**

_"Then tell me...how? HOW are we going to get rid of him?"_

**_"Hmm...never fear, for HIS conquest will come to an end. He may be the Unchained Predator, but he is no longer the powerful beast, he once was. After all, no one is eternal...not even the Slayer._**

**_For now, I shall need you to accomplish your goal. This world, is ripe with Argent Energy, and that is exactly what we need. Go, gather the sacrifices. And in the end, I will ensure you, shall be graciously rewarded."_**

_"...yes, I will."_

And accomplish he did.

Dozens of liminals, most of which without a host, and separated from their own homelands, made them easier targets. It took a while, but with a decent amount of followers at his behest, more work could be done more efficiently.

With this, another Gore Nest could be made. More complete than the last one. This time, they had all the time in the world.

The Hell Priest simply smiled, knowing the pathetic humans will make sure his work doesn't go unfinished.

This alternate Earth, is so similar to the one they had seen before, yet also so different. The presence of these.."liminals", as they were referred to by the humans, are intriguing in their own right, in terms of biology.

Perhaps even more intriguing, is the presence of the very familiar Argent within their blood. Hundreds of different races, yet each share the same trait: biological Argent Energy. All the more reason why such a world is not to be left untouched.

The last invasion was merely a showcase. A warning to the inhabitants. To let this unsuspecting world know, that they are not alone. That there are forces far beyond their own, a force to be reckoned with. This world is far inferior in technological advancements compared to the one he had encountered before, and thus, far less challenging to conquer.

After the first attack caused quite a stir among their society, recruiting ignorant humans to their cause was much easier. All it took was a few tempting promises, whether it be wealth, power, or immortality. And sometimes a few simple death threats.

Another attack such as this, and the rest of humanity on this rock shall find their own faiths and beliefs faltered.

Once enough of the world's populace began worshipping Hell, all the souls shall be ripe for harvesting. Even the various nonhuman species native to this planet are just as valuable as more expendable resource for Argent. Just as it was promised by the Dark Lord of Hell.

The only problem right now, is **him**. He was like an immensely large venomous dagger stuck onto their side, slowly but painfully pushing within, destroying everything it touches with no sign of stopping.

But that problem will not be for long, as now the Priest had promised he had something much _stronger_ at his disposal. Something that could perhaps solve their "little" predicament.

Dozens of hooded figures stood, circling the pile of dead corpses, ready to be harvested. They chanted in an otherworldly language, causing the pile to glow red.

The corpses began merging together, letting out a disgusting sound of bones and meat crushing towards itself. Soon, a bright crimson orb began forming itself on top of the pile of gore.

Among the hooded figures, one smiled. The Nest was nearly complete.

**\--**

"Mommy, what is that thing?"

"Shush, don't look that way. Keep walking."

"Hey, did you see something green flashing by earlier?"

"Why is he running? Missing a sale?"

"What is that, a liminal? Why is it walking around without a host?"

"What the hell is up with that armor?"

"Wait, I know that guy... he's the Green Beast, right?"

"Who, the vigilante? that's him?"

Strangers pass by, their voices so faint yet not unnoticed. All directed towards a particular person. Not that said person actually cared.

Every night, he always go out, looking for something, _anything_, that can help him find clues. Clues on how to get back. He's not going to just sit at one place and babysit a bunch of demihumans who couldn't restrain themselves most of the time.

The Asaka Incident will **not **be the last one. **They** will come again, more dangerous than ever. If-no, _when _another invasion will occur, and he knew it will, this time he'll be prepared for it. And hopefully, no innocent lives could be wasted this time.

Except for over half a dozen nights, all he managed to do, was punch a few dozen shady looking guys on the dark streets and corners trying to take advantage of some poor couples, and somehow even foil a small robbery one time. The police even thanked him, despite the "collateral damage" he caused. Maybe they were just too afraid to arrest him. Who knows.

Which was why the locals had somehow given him a name. The Green Beast. That's a stupid name. But then again, why should he care?

Nighttime is far different compared to day. Various artificial light sources illuminate the countless streets and sidewalks, commercial districts including shops and restaurants filling almost every building block.

Not that all of those actually caught any interest from the Doomslayer.

As he swiftly breezed through every person, every corner, every building, at a nearly inhuman speed, his mind focused on a particular place. Ground zero.

Ever since the Asaka Incident, the ground zero of the demonic attack, a large suburban area of the prefecture, now nothing more than a landscape of ruins, had been completely closed off by the government. Most of the area had been mostly cleaned up, though some of the ruins were still left untouched as reconstruction had not been considered for financial reasons.

The entire region had been secured by the police, with a set patrols guarding the border. All of them were armed with small firearms, packing both non-lethal and lethal rounds. The local police force had taken rather drastic measures to ensure no one could enter or leave the site of the incident.

Obviously, none of that would be able to stop the Slayer.

["Acquiring data..."]

VEGA seemed to be taking quite a while. Much longer than he usually thought.

["Apologies, Slayer...your Praetor Suit's basic energy supply and limited capacity are not fully compatible for my system. Due to these restrictions, my basic computational capabilities will take much longer to complete."]

Well, obviously his suit isn't much of a contender compared to the entire Mars facility. But VEGA just had to make do with it. Thankfully, the AI proved more useful than he anticipated.

["... scanning complete. Slayer, I detected a wave of Argent energy patterns coming from approximately 1.03 kilometres from here. I could not accurately pinpoint the exact origin of the surge, however the pattern originated from the north of your position. You should be able to reach the origin at your current speed in approximately 2 minutes 27 seconds.

However, given the police border surrounding the ground zero, you might have to alter your course to find a different way in without alerting your presence to the local law enforcement. Although I believe, you have no intention of doing so, Slayer?"]

The AI definitely read his mind.

The Doomslayer kept his pace, eventually leaving the populated section of the town, and into the former warzone.

-

It was a fairly quiet shift, with little to no action for a couple of police officers, who were unfortunate enough to have to work the night shift, in this particular night. For them, lying on the wire fence while enjoying a few cigarettes, were the most interesting thing to happen tonight.

Soon, all of that was about to change.

"Hey...do you see something weird over there?"

"Huh? What?"

"Looks like something really big...and _green_..."

"...huh? Have you taken your meds this morning?"

"No, no...look."

Over the dark horizon, slightly illuminated by the lights from the populated parts of the town nearby, the presence of a green silhouette has made itself known.

"Huh... that's weird."

"Yeah."

Said silhouette seemed to become ever so slightly, bigger with each passing second.

"Hey, do you think that... thing looks like it's getting bigger?"

"What, you mean like, getting closer?"

"Yeah."

The silhouette became much clearer the closer it got, as more humanoid features began to appear.

"Hey...it looks, kinda...human."

"What, like a person?"

"Yeah."

The humanoid figure seemed ever so distant, yet closer with each passing moment. Yet, the two officers were still caught in their places, trapped by their own curiosity.

"Wait, I think it's a guy in...a costume?"

"A costume? Like some kinda cosplayer?"

"Yea-"

**_fwhooosh_**

**_RATTLE_**

And just like that, the very fence they were tasked to guard, were now left with a human-sized hole in it.

"What the-did you see that!?"

"That thing just zipped passed us and rushed through the fence!!!"

"Call in everyone!! We got an INTRUDER!!!"

\--

["I believe your actions would have alerted the police officers earlier, Slayer. I predict we have around 90 seconds before the local police force could reach us, assuming you keep your constant speed."]

He didn't care whether the humans could reach him or not. He just needed to stop whatever's coming before more lives were put in danger.

["Slayer, the Argent energy wave patterns are becoming stronger. I can now calculate the exact point of origin of this sudden energy surge. There is a small factory not far from here, recently destroyed during the first attack. This energy surge almost mimics the one we encountered before, except much more potent.

Slayer, I can accurately predict that another Gore Nest had just been constructed, and perhaps a much bigger wave would arrive from the portal. Prepare for a fight."]

He was grinning. Of course he's prepared. He always was.

Finally, after what felt like weeks cleaning up scum on the streets, every night punching some lowlifes in the face, and getting some kind of attention he didn't need, he could finally have some _real _action.

It didn't take long until the Doomslayer noticed something abnormal on the road ahead of him. An empty police vehicle, with its sirens broken. And not far from it, on the road pavement, blood.

As his eyes trailed forward, he saw the source of the pool of blood. It was another police officer, or rather, what's left of him. The lower half of his body had gone missing, leaving only his upper half.

Beside the half corpse, was a beaten up walkie-talkie, still mainly functional.

"..**ttzzzhhht...**got an intru-** tzzhhtt**...I repeat...we got- **tzzzhht- **der!! Shiroma-san! Can you- **tzzhhtt- **me!? Are you th- **tzzhhtt-...**"

The Slayer was silent. His fists shaking.

He was too late again.

["Doomslayer, I suggest we move quickly, now."]

VEGA didn't need to say that. He knew what to do. With a swift motion, his Combat Shotgun materialized in his hands.

The corpse was still fresh, which meant they're not far from here. Good.

As he kept his pace, the uncanny visage of a large abandoned building caught his eyes. Not because it was abandoned. But because half of its walls and foundation were covered in _flesh_. Alarming signs of heavy demonic presence. That should be the factory VEGA meant.

Stepping into the building, he ignored the fleshy sounds of meat and bones crushed under his footsteps. There were no artificial lights around, except for the bright glow of the orb in the middle of the mess, above an accumulation of corpses, warped beyond recognition. None of which seemed like they're of human origin.

But something's not right. Here is a large Gore Nest, completely unprotected, with no demons to be found. Why?

["Slayer, be alert. I'm detecting several major Argent traces clustered together around us. This was a trap. The demonic forces have us surrounded."]

As VEGA finished, he could hear the loud roars and screeches coming from behind-no, from the front-wait, no. _Everywhere _around him.

So it was indeed a trap. They were luring him here, intending on attacking him all at once.

Big mistake.

**["Now playing, Rip and Tear by Mick Gordon."]**

**Bang**

Before the first Imp could conjure its first fireball, it suddenly lost its sight and consciousness. Its head was now reduced to pieces.

Two Revenants flew upwards, blasting their rockets towards the Hellwalker. None hit its target.

Doomslayer responded in kind, with three homing rockets towards one of the Revenants. He quickly switched to the Gauss Cannon and blew the head off of the other.

3 more Imps began raining fireballs at the unstoppable force, only wasting their energy in the process. He dodged each of them, and delivered a salvo of micro missiles towards the horde.

**Smash**

A powerful shockwave sent him away, and he barely regained his stance. Two Hell Knights came charging in wildly. He did the same.

Switching to his Shotgun, he fired an Explosive Shot towards one of them, and threw his frag grenade towards the other, causing both to slightly stagger for a moment. He rapidly took out his Chaingun and deployed the Mobile Turret mode, raining dozens of lead upon the unlucky pair.

Jumping forward, he delivered a powerful uppercut which tore off the Hell Knight's lower jaw, and finished it with a knee to its forehead, shattering it. The last remaining Knight tried to claw away at the Slayer, but he was faster.

**BLAM**

A Super Shotgun blast tore off parts of its arm and claws, and he came for the kill. Within a second, the Knight's remaining arm was torn off its body, and its skull was cracked open by a swing of its own disembodied arm.

Three Cacodemons flew in and began spewing their bile upon the green reaper. Two of them was almost immediately disintegrated by two consecutive fully charged Gauss Cannon shots. The last Cacodemon tried to fly away for safety, but it was all for naught.

Two rockets came flying in, and the Cacodemon was in near death. The Slayer threw another grenade towards the Cacodemon's open mouth, forcing it to swallow the live explosive. Within seconds, it exploded in a glorious rain of blood and flesh.

A single Hell Razer tried to snipe the Slayer from afar, emphasis on the word "tried". The Slayer sniped it first, a powerful Siege shot, more than enough to turn it into a puddle.

Two more Hell Razers came into view, alongside 4 more Imps. They rained hellfire upon the Slayer, yet the latter simply dodged, or withstood everything they threw at him.

He pulled out his Shotgun and fired an explosive round to the first Razer, before finishing it with a rocket straight to its guts. Switching back to the Heavy Assault Rifle, he fired more micro missiles to the other Razer, staggering it. Using his Super Shotgun, he simply blasted through each Imp that dared get in his path.

The Razer regained itself, only to find the Slayer in front of it, in all his glory. He grabbed the Razer's head, twisted it full circle, and pulled it apart from its torso, before throwing it to a nearby Imp. The initial shock of seeing its comrade's head caused the Imp its life.

**BLAM **

As another Super Shotgun blast reduced the upper half of its torso to a bloody mist.

**ROOOOAAARRGGH**

Soon after, _three_ Barons of Hell came crashing onto the party. Two of them kept lobbing projectiles toward the Slayer, while the last one angrily dashed towards him. Unfortunately for the Baron, the Slayer had the same idea.

**vrum-vrum-vrum-vrrrrruummmm**

Chainsaw in hand, he double jumped and let the blade speak for him. Rotating chains rapidly cut through the Baron's skull, until its head was now in two pieces.

Switching to the Plasma Rifle, he fired a Stun Bomb towards the last two Barons, and immediately unleashed a hail of superheated plasma unto them. He rapidly switched again to his Super Shotgun, sprinted closer to the pair, and delivered two shots to the first Baron. The first shot, to destroy its torso. The second, to destroy its face.

The last Baron swiftly smashed the ground, in a desperate effort to push the Slayer back. He responded, by switching to his Shotgun and delivering another explosive round to the Baron. Then another. Then another.

Now barely in one piece, the Baron looked through its remaining functional eye, and was horrified upon seeing the Slayer's fists speeding towards it. One punch staggered it, another managed to tear off one of its horns. Grabbing it, the Slayer ended its painful existence, with a stab through the brain.

And with that, the battle was already over.

Wait, that was it?

**["End track."]**

["All demonic presence had been wiped out. There are no more demons left."]

No, that couldn't be all there is. He had just started having fun. Besides, that horde was too small. Barely large enough to even be considered as a scouting group. Unless...

["Slayer, I detected a massive surge of Argent Energy radiating from the Gore Nest. I suspect either another horde coming through the portal, or perhaps, something else entirely."]

Just as VEGA finished his sentence, a bright glow coming from the Nest, blinded the Slayer temporarily.

**Thump**

**Thump**

**Thump**

Those were huge footsteps. Whatever that was, it was surely huge as well. The Slayer opened his eyes, and for the first time, he was truly surprised.

It was big. Bigger than even a Baron. Almost as big as the Cyberdemon he fought before. Except instead of dark green, its skin was a pale tan. Its body seemed like a mismatch of organic and cybernetic parts strung together. It has a large cannon as an arm, and it looked very pissed.

**ROAAAARRR**

Not even a tinge of fear in its eyes. And now it sounded like it was challenging him.

So it seemed Hell had finally began stepping up their game. Good. He was craving for more challenge. And apparently, someone heard him.

The Doomslayer cocked his Combat Shotgun. This is where the real fun begins.

**Codex Entry 2**

**Category: Monsters**

**Entry: Cacodemon**

**UAC REPORT FILE: VQB8LSIU**

**Cacodemons are monstrous psionic demons driven by the desire to feed. They display limited intelligence, but are so often sent into the fray as their natural size and abilities make them an intimidating weapon for the demon-horde.**

**UAC REPORT FILE: 01152007**

**When a Cacodemon senses the presence of the living, it will hunt them relentlessly until it gets close enough to gnaw on them using an impressive set of mandibles. To aid the hunt, the Cacodemon has a psychoactive narcotic bile which it spews at range. On contact, this bile inhibits the perception of the target and compromises movement. The effects wear off after a few moments, which is often enough time for the lumbering beast to get within bite range.**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**In**** case you're wondering, NO I'm not dead. Just braindead, probably.**

**So,**** uhh...yeah.. it's been a while, hasn't it****?** **I'm**** sorry. This update took, _ages _to finally come. I didn't plan for this to happen, but some personal stuff got in the way and gave me a writer's block, and then I just forgot all about my fanfics. It's shameful to admit it, but sometimes we don't get the free time we needed.**

**For**** those of you who had been following since the beginning, thank you for being patient. I didn't plan it to take this long, but again, real life got in the way. Writer's block can be a real bitch.**

**I have**** mentioned before in this fic, but if I haven't, I'll inform you: I'm_ not_ a fully dedicated writer. I do not have a set schedule on when to write and update my stories. And sometimes, I couldn't even write anything because my mind decided to betray me. So I apologize if the next update would take weeks, or even months, or god forbid, YEARS. I couldn't imagine being gone for that long, and hopefully, I wouldn't have to.**

**No****, I will NOT abandon this story, or any of my other ones. It just...takes a while for me to get going. And sometimes, you just don't have the time to do what you want, as much as you wanted to.**

**Thank**** you for reading. Until next time.**


End file.
